War for Remnant: Ashen Sands
by V1nd1cat0r
Summary: There is a power stirs under the sands of Vacuo. Jaune and his Knights were sent to quell an uprising and restore order, but little do they know they were caught in a spiderweb world of lies, intrigue and treachery. It's a race against the clock for Jaune to stop an insidious cult. Try if he must, in the end all is dust.
1. Caught on a web

**Here we are again, a new installment of the War for Remnant series bought to you by yours truly.**

 **If your following this then welcome my friend, have a seat by the fire, stay awhile and listen. If not and your new then welcome all the same, I recommend to go to my profile because this is arc three and to avoid confusion read the first two arcs first.**

 **Sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

Chapter one: Caught on a Web

The gates of Arcadia is unlike any defense ever built in Remnant, walls five-hundred feet high of stone empowered by aura, runes in the stone that can create an energy field to protect itself and mend any damage, the white stone in perfect condition despite the many wars outside and inside as if it was made just yesterday.

Every section of the wall is a town on itself, ports for cannons and arrow slits, furnace for boiling pitch, armory and barracks housing a legion to repulse any invader, it's towers high and mighty brisling with death spitting cannons and volatile dust-based weaponry of dubious origin, unafraid to commit genocide to those intent to harm their great city.

But none could be as magnificent than the great gate itself, the wood is dark like a dead tree, cracks and terrible wear from the passage of time, it's unadorned, no runes etched in the ancient wood, it was simply more like a door than anything else, yet this 'door' stood for thousands of years unbroken, it's a symbol of integrity, of steadfastness, strenght and fortitude, and it was these traits that this 'door' remind every Arcadian their duty. There are no greater gate to protect ones people than the people themselves.

The venerated gate opens and pass through a Goliath, the elephant Grimm is covered in chainmail under a coat of green cloth, it's tusk is tipped with spiked maces connected with a chain of gold, bracelets and piercings made of bronze with runic engravement and lined with precious stones and on the elephants back a howdah where a satyr sits on a throne of wood and ivory, in front of the rider a pair of war drums and with a dumbbell he thump the drum for every step the Goliath take.

For the demons manning the walls there's little to fear, or better yet much to celebrate for on the Goliaths side stitched on the cloth are two golden arcs like a rainbow and underneath a crown of horns. It was the sigil of Albania, the Eight Legion have return home.

Nero pass through the gate after the Goliath drummer, riding high atop his nightmare the old commander changed little, still retained the same black plate armour while wearing a sash of violet to present his rank, just behind him the Eight Legion in perfect column formation, spears bristling in the sun, everyone of them a veteran in their own right not a single Thrall was left as all were field promoted to the rank of 'Demon'.

The demons cheered and Arcadians throws flowers and confetti in anticipation of their arrival, a festival erupted where they pass.

For Jaune it was a strange feeling, he watched in awe as the citizens of Arcadia cheered and wave green banners upon his arrival, rose petals thrown to the air and softly drift down seems so mesmerizing, their welcoming him back home, Grimm that don't see him as a human, but a hero.

Pride swell in his chest as Bucephalus with that arrogant gait parade through the streets basking in the afterglow of glory as Jaune relishing the feeling of renown, this is what he sought after, recognition of his deeds from the hardships and trials he faced, the chance he was denied back in Vale he attain it from the Grimm.

Wearing a leather doublet with sleeves and the flap folded out bearing the twin golden rainbows the sigil of his family back in Vale, brown woolen pants, black belt, and the white mantle he wears with pride completes his ensemble. He normally wear these clothes when attending formal gatherings.

Following in his wake are his Knights, his brothers that fought with him throughout the war. From the original one-hundred Knights eighty-seven remains, Freud went to Solitas to participate in the gladiatorial games, there to hone his martial prowess by fighting mighty champions and ferocious of beasts. Morgan left to Eden to study magic, aura and dust under the kingdoms magic academies and one day earn the name 'Magnus'. Shade set off to Anima to practice the art of assasination and shadow magic to become a full pledged wraith-knight, he would have many opportunities to practice his art, surely the human kingdom of Minstral won't miss a few dangerous criminals. Gunther never left the unit and proved to be a capable leader becoming Jaune's second-in-command.

Accompanying the Legion and Knights are the product of Jaune's rulership as Duke of Albion, in a span of a year Jaune turned the Wildlands, the many territories of the south and the nomadic satyr tribes into the Grimm kingdom of Albania, with Ganesha acting their spiritual guide and the triamvorate leading the kingdom, with a sharp eye and decisive leadership the kingdom become more urbanized with a centralized government and implemented even improved the taxation system the kingdom recovered from the war in quick time.

The regiments of Albanian oathsworns marched right behind their Duke, two regiments, five thousand each. The oathsworns are satyrs like their name, sworn an oath to fight for Albania and their Duke, wearing chainmail shirts and skirts under partial plate armour combined with their natural bone plate armour, hard muscles and tough skin their heavily armoured, armed with axes and shields makes a deadly combination as the oathsworns being satyrs are natural warriors. Their deadliness doubles for every oathsworn are also armed with an arquebus, these archaic rifles fire with a dustlock mechanism igniting the dust in the pan via fire dust crystal, fired in close range with a deadly rune etched lead shots a volley of aura enhanced bullets and a deadly charge can easily beat any adversary.

Jaune named Alaric warchief of Albania leading five more oathsworn regiments furthur south to bring more tribes and lands to the new kingdom, and to supplement their numbers the regiment have a number of armoured beast Grimm to serve as shock troops, mostly beowolves with a metal pauldrons bearing Albanias sigil and fully armoured Ursa's, a favorite among the satyrs while Nevermores serve as their Air Force.

Shamans wearing bright earthly colors escorted by fully armoured Minatours, Centaurs with their shining armour reflecting the light making them look righteous and barded Goliaths carrying a howdah with cannons and a compliment of gunners makes up Albanias impressive military, Jaune modeled them after the Legion and given their natural strenght their fierce if a little rowdy.

Jaune breathe in the atmosphere, the rose scented air, the bright banners, the cheers and admiration of the people or Grimm in this case, it was both a fulfilling and odd feeling.

"Lord Arc" Jaune turned to see who called him, it was a Grimm knight instead of wearing black plate armour like the norm this one wears plates of gold and a white sash, the pauldrons on his left colored blue with a golden ring, one side of the ring have waving arms to show the sun while the other side is silver with broken fragments like the moon. This knight is no knight in name but a royal guard of the palace "King Solomon wish for your presence"

Jaune nod at the golden guard "I'm on my way there already" he said then he called his second-in-command "Gunther take the rest to the royal barracks, the quartermaster would see to them accommodated" he instructed.

"Yes Lord" he signaled the Knights and oathsworns to him.

"I'll take care of reporting to high command" Nero said "if you ever need this old commander do keep in touch, immortality is a boring thing" they clasped each other's forearms "I will commander, thank you" Nero bid Jaune farewell as he ordered the Legion to be settled, he would be busy doing the dreadful paperwork to keep the Eight Legion together, Jaune would need them again in time.

Jaune then patted Bucephalus on the neck getting his attention "Come on, Solomon wants to see us" spreading his wings wide and with great strenght to lift them to the air the griffon fly through the Arcadian skyline, up high Jaune gazed at the magnificent splendor that is Arcadia, towers of ivory stone piercing the sky, cobblestone roads, buildings and houses made from marble and red ceramic tile roofs, the city of Arcadia is the very pinnacle of civilization but none can match the scope of mount Arcus the tallest mountain in Remnant where at the very top lies the Royal Palace.

It was hard to believe that the city and the palace to survive the Fall and the Hundred Years' War after it, but here it is, the greatest human civilization ever created abandoned by Man now become home for the Grimm of Arcadia, this kingdom is where it all started, and ended. Jaune took a deep breath, this land, this kingdom, deep in his heart the moment he emerged from the gate eight years ago he knew this is his calling.

When it falls in time it will rise again, and he will see to it, Arcadia will rise again.

The palace guards opened the large double doors for Jaune to enter the Arcadian throne chamber, the chamber is located at the top of the palace, there were no windows but a ball of fire hangs in the air burning brightly in the large room, another floats in the air along with it was a ball of silver like dust that glows gently and there were shards of it drifting off as well as a large chunk missing from the silver ball in the air, these two spheres are the sun and the moon respectively.

The chamber floor is a large map of Remnant beautifully made in minute detail as well as the names of various kingdoms and locations,everywhere else that the light of the sun dosen't reach is instead filled with twinkling stars in a parchment of the void ,but the main attraction of the chamber isn't resembling the universe but the throne itself.

The throne of Arcadia laid atop a spiraling platform made of gold and lined with gemstones, a red cushion for comfort and an overwhelming sense of power for whoever sits upon it no matter how simple the throne looks to be, Solomon even commented it's more of a symbol, it can pass as an overly fancy chair but it's the meaning behind it that counts. Apperantly good enough for mankinds ancestors.

But any who actually sits on the throne (impressive feat of athletics since the spiral platform don't have steps, again more of a symbol) could agree on the same thing. With the two giants of the sky, a realm of stars and Remnant below them it takes more of a king to rule Arcadia. To rule Remnant.

It takes a God.

Solomon himself stood in the middle of the map of Remnant on the floor looking down on the world both figuratively and literally.

"Jaune, come here" the serpentine king of Arcadia beckon him, Jaune did so and stood beside him then Solomon pointed something on the map "Look".

Pointing at the continent north-east of Sanus, south-east of Solitas, and west of Anima beyond the sea is the dragon shaped continent of Drago where the kingdom of Arcadia is located at the middle, just south of the kingdom the words that spells 'Albania' is slowly appearing on the map, the border of Albania on the map is green while Arcadias is white and the green border is slowly expanding furthur south, representing Alarics efforts to assimilate all of the southlands to the fold.

Solomon patted Jaune on the back "you have done well" he congratulated.

Jaune could feel both pride and happiness wash over him, being praised for his work is nothing new but hearing it from Solomon, the one that gave him the chance, holds more meaning to him than anyone makes him feel his trust wasn't misplace it was fulfilling.

"May I?" Solomon extended an open hand, Jaune knew what he's asking. Pulling out his axe from his side he gave it to Solomon and inspected it thoroughly.

"The Fang of Albion" he appraised "I believe you know what this weapon is" Jaune nodded.

"It's an Archweapon, one of the seven weapons the royal family gave to their most trusted, the 'Fang of Albion' was given to the Duke of Albion while the rest of the Archweapons are still scattered throughout Remnant" he answered.

"There is another Archweapon we know of" Solomon said prompting him on.

Jaune opened his mouth to answer but no voice came, he felt uncomfortable when speaking about this particular Archweapon "Crocea Mors is in Vale...with my family" he finally answered.

Solomon don't like putting Jaune is such a position but he must learn to put his feelings where their needed and put them aside when their not, he nodded satisfied with his answer.

Jaune quickly taught of a way to change the subject, he then remembered something that kept bugging him for a year which only grows to agitate him "It wasn't easy being Duke, nor was it becoming one" he played his words "It comes with a price".

Solomon understood what's causing him worry "your thinking too much".

"She relinquish her claim on Albion because I asked for it, no one else whould do that, she wants something in return" Jaune said.

"Again your thinking too much" Solomon raised a finger "one, it's wrong for you to compare her to everyone else" another finger "two, Albion wasn't hers for her to give" and another finger "three, your too smart to assume she wants something from you, Salem does what she wills" Solomon pointed out.

"You spoke to her on my behalf" Jaune scratched the back of his head, a nervous tick "did she said something?"

Solomon mulled for a while and answered "something interesting" he said cryptically.

Jaune sighed, boredom are the Grimms worst enemy, they will bite the instant they whiffed something interesting.

Solomon wave his hand in dismissal "regardless, whatever she wants from you, you'll have to speak for yourself tommorow in the council hearing she set up, perhaps then it'll put your worries of knowing your debt to rest"

Jaune just nodded "yeah, I should get back to my old room and rest for it" he bowed but before he can leave Solomon called him.

"Instead of thinking what 'she' wants why not think about what 'you' want. She have a reason why she let go of Albion but right now what are your plans for it?" Jaune was taken back, he honestly don't know what he's going to do with Albion then to rule it properly as best of his ability.

Solomon chuckle seeing him pause and think "I see it in your eyes Jaune, you know what to do already, you just have to be...vocal about it tomorrow".

Jaune was again taken back but here was a sudden realization in his face then a glint in his eyes "yeah, I think I will" he bowed again and left through the doors opened for him by the guards.

Solomon now alone in the throne chamber looked down at the Archweapon in his hands "things are going quite nicely" he said talking to the weapon "I suppose Beor could need something to work with" he then left to meet up with a certain blacksmith.

Jaune opened the door to his old room and was immediately been washed over with nostalgia, it wasn't that long since he last been in this room but after all he's been through it felt an eternity. He can officially relax after so long.

He looked around the old room that been his home for the pass eight years, the once empty room now filled with books of various subjects, stands that display his various armour including the green armour of Albion, and a rack filled with an array of weapons from blades, blunt, pole and range weapons, his once empty closet now filled with a wardrobe of various clothes for any occation that can put a supermodels wardrobe to shame, and his desk is now filled with various equipment and alchemical apparatus and his chest of sentimental treasures rest at the foot of his bed.

Jaune sighed in content, he miss Zao's cooking, Ara's dotting, Midas lectures, Beor's merry jokes and Solomon's words of wisdom and guidance. A thought pass his mind 'I'm home' he froze suddenly and frown, feeling guilty.

His home is beyond the sea on a different continent, yet deep down all of it felt so right that he's where he suppose to be, Arcadia is where mankind began...and ended, all this daily struggle to survive was because Arcadia fell, everything revolves around mankinds golden age long lost and forgotten, a legend, myth even.

Things are going to change. He's a human amids Grimm, he's a Duke now, a Tacticus for Monty's sake! He can make it work, lead mankind back to that golden age, all that's left now is for him to realize his dream, no, his ambition.

Shivering with excitement and a wide grin he jump out of his bed and opened his treasure chest, he was greeted with a black book wrapped in chains.

"Show me what I'vebeen missing" he requested and the book obliged, the chains break and a gust of wind as the book opens, settling on a blank page and began to magically write down the latest news.

Jaune if he don't have anything better to do checked the latest headlines of the human kingdoms, current events and other everyday information, it kept him connected back home and see what his sisters doing in their respective huntsman academies.

The last few months were...troubling to say the least. Atlas began to phase out the old Atlesian Knights model one-hundred twenty for the new two-hundred models, the Schnee Dust Company began a joint development program to replace the old spider mech, an upstart criminal by the name of 'Roman Torchwick' making a name for himself and the White Fang is getting more violent as time past.

But this? This takes the smile off his face.

"Assasination" he read.

A cousin of the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company was killed by a White Fang assassin during his inspection in the companies Vacuo branches, and it was two days ago!

Jaune glean more information, nothing can escape book's all seeing eye, the cousin was killed by a White Fang operative by the name 'Blake Belladona' this made Jaunes eyes widen, the Belladonas left the White Fang which results to the organizations decent to terrorism, for this one to stay with the group means one of two things: she was misguided or simply an utter fool, or both!

It didn't help at the same time of his demise a worker uprising with White Fang support happened in Vacuo, killed all the personnel and escaped to the dessert, which the general populace didn't have to know, sure the guy was not the most colorful of character, known to do unspeakable acts to Faunus workers but surely the rest of the personnel didn't deserve the same fate, they were just caught in the crosshairs.

If things can get any much worse the escaped Faunus workers didn't reach Vacuo or anything remotely close to civilization, they got lost in the dessert and not even Book can see where they went, or simply Book didn't care.

Jaune sighed and return book to his chest, things are getting hectic in the human kingdoms and no doubt the Grimm kingdoms are scrambling to keep them from turning into beast feed. The hunters, mankinds defenders are too few in number, the Grimm kingdoms military are spread too thin to effectively defend them from rogue Grimm kingdoms, tyrannical warmongers and marauding Grimm skirting in mankinds borders and now radical terrorist, corruption and greed rips the human kingdoms apart, it's like humanity is destined to drive themselves to extinction. The Fall of Arcadia is happening again and this time their not getting back up.

Jaune cursed, his thinking into this a little too deeply, he needs to focus on what's infront of him and plan things out. But his mind is already in motion and he can't relax, there are still too much to worry about and questions left unanswered.

He...he needs to act.

Grabbing a sheet of paper, an ink well and a writing quill he began to write down his message and fold it to the center, he grabbed a box and opened it to reveal his own personal seal, it was a signat ring engraved with the sigil of his family, two crescent arcs like a rainbow and below the arcs are the fleur'de'lis for his personal touch.

With a small lit burner with a pan of boiling gold colored wax he poured a small dose on the letter and press his seal, he then took the Book of Grimm and put it inside a sealed wooden box, he then opened his closet and procured another box that looks like a birthday gift, violet wrappings with a big red ribbon, with these in hand he went out of the room to find a certain spider.

It was easy to find Ara in a castle the size of a city, just look for her webs or threads. Jaune knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' before entering.

Ara's room is full of mannequins wearing her latest creation, many different clothing materials of many colors, variety and quality neatly tucked at the corner of the room, there were no bed but there were thick spider webs hanging on the ceiling and a large dresser and a full body mirror.

The weaver is sitting on a stool making another fancy dress until she notice him enter the room "Jaune! It's good to see you dear" she walked up to him and place a kiss on his cheek, she inspected him like a clothier would to recommend a fitting ensemble "My, you have grown quite well, especially in certain areas" she patted his stomach seemingly impress by his growth underneath his leather doublet.

"I know a few that would be as impress as I do" she giggled but Jaune cringed "please don't give them ideas" he begged.

"What brings you here? Something important I assume" she pointed the wooden box under his arm "I'm here to ask a favor, and perhaps a little 'gossip'" he said.

"Oh, I would never have thought your into 'gossip'" she laughed "I do have some that you would like to hear".

Ara didn't become a royal court member for spinning thread, no, she may look innocent on the outside but she is a spy master with a wide network of informants all across Remnant like a spider web, in every kingdom Grimm or otherwise and the one who give orders to the wraith-Knights to carry out assasination, sabotage and manipulation of information, she have eyes, ears and hands everywhere. The name weaver is because she can tell a lie that is the truth and a truth that is a lie as easy as her weaving.

A round table rise from the floor as well as a stool to sit onto, Jaune took a seat and Ara prepared and served tea, they were like two old friends sharing a cup of tea and idle chatter but their exchanging information and secrets best left to the grave.

"So" she started taking a sip of tea "I heard the witch sent her monkeys flying everywhere, pulling a few strings and all that, causing a ruckus if you ask me" Jaune nodded "those monkeys of hers were circling around Sanus as of late, just like a few years back in Albania"

"Albania? What were they doing in Albania?" Jaune questioned, that was before the war seven years ago "carrying out raids and sorties, playing with the locals" Jaune took in the information "was it enough to warrant invading Arcadia?" Ara shook her head "the other lords have their eyes on Albania for a long while now, most of the border skirmish were insignificant to grab the satyrs attention as a whole, but there was one particular report.

Jaune raised a brow "and that report is?" Ara took another sip of her tea "there were reports filtering in of a Lion Grimm sighted on the border those years ago but disappeared furthur south, it was significant because there's only one Lion Grimm in Remnant".

"Leonel" Jaune answered, a Demi-God and one known as the False king.

"After that the lords ceased their operations across the border, all but the witches monkeys that is, then the war happened a month later after the report, many of the council were unease because the satyrs penetrated deep perhaps too deep in Arcadian lands".

"But how? Salem took the brunt of the initial attack but I know a few lords west that can contain it, somehow down the line everything went wrong" Ara nodded "it's odd because although Salem and her order took the worst hit their counter-offensive pushed the satyrs out, the other lords was unable to do anything when the satyrs hit and they were at a better state" the weaver explained.

This made him think, Salem was the last person to drive the satyrs back after the damage did to her order but she still did it, it was like she anticipated it, or rather planned it all out from the start.

Ara put her cup down "well that's all I have, I don't have much friends in Albania unfortunately, ever since the Fall" Jaune nodded understandingly.

"And the favor you have in mind?" She asked and Jaune put the wooden box, present and letter on the table "I need these to be delivered to Vale" he said.

Ara peek the inside of the box, it was the black book of Grimm "and who is to recieve it?" She took both the box and letter "You remember Vincent?" He asked her.

"Your angel? yes I remember" she didn't like the death angel floating around him all the time, it makes her feel he's going to die soon "he knows what to do after reading my letter" he said.

Ara nodded but then asked "and what would he do with the book? I imagine he'll hide it in his garden or lock it up in heaven but why sent it to him?" Jaune shook his head "everything is written in the letter, besides Book can do more there than with me" he explained.

The weaver sighed and nodded, she decide to trust him on this one, he knows what he's doing and Vincent can be trusted, well, he's not going to do something crazy but it's still up there.

She then glanced at the wrapped box, there was something inside it "please don't tell it's what I think it is"

Jaune scratched the back of his head "it is".

She crossed her arms "and this is for Vincent as well?" Jaune nervously laugh "actually no"

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Jaune nodded "there's no harm to it, if worst comes to worst than I can relax on the knowledge they'll be alright" he said pleadingly.

He was worried about his family, things are getting dicey in the human kingdoms so it's understandable he's setting up things to protect them, Ara thinks "if you thinks that's best then I won't argue".

"What about Sanus?" He inquired.

"Eden in particular" she clarified "the beast Grimm around the Vacuo desert are getting feisty as of late, nomads are reporting strange sightings of groups of robed Grimm disappearing in the sands and the border forts protecting the human kingdom are being raided by beasts at a worrying frequency".

"And about the witches there?" He pressed.

"Police duty, things aren't improving much so I imagine Solomon would sent someone else to do it and pull the monkeys out. Something there looking forward to" She explained.

"What worries me more about Eden is that my friends are strangely silent for the pass few months, with how volatile the kingdom already is, sending someone is highly risky. I'm afraid your going in there blind" she warned.

This made Jaune raised his brows "Solomon is going to sent me to Eden for police duty?".

Ara laughed and shook his head "I imagine he would, but remember you never heard it from me" she finished with a sip of her tea.

Jaune stroke his chin in thought and stood up.

"Well I better get going now, thanks for doing this" Jaune bowed and went for the door.

"It's a pleasure dearie" she said as Jaune left through the door "I'm looking forward on what you have in mind" she said ominously.

As Jaune walked down the hall he wonders whether it's a good idea sending Book to Vale, even if he knows what's going on he can't do anything, but with Book in the hands of Vincent, then he can somehow act upon it or manipulate it in a way.

Of course Vincent can't intervene in his behalf, it doesn't mean he can't give hints. Something that Jeanne can pick up.

He stop in his tracks and did a double take, he's dragging his twin in this mess, what he should do is to keep his family well away from everything, but Jaune knew if someone would act and capable doing it then it's his own twin.

That's why he prepared a 'gift' beforehand, he planned on sending it to his family before but thought otherwise, no need to put them in needless danger. But something must be done and with his 'gift' in place as a countermeasures against unknown variables, then he could relax somewhat.

He was broken from his ravine when he heard laughter echoing down the hall, slowly from the darkness Solomon emerged with his hands behind his back.

"I feel a need to question involving your family in this, but I believe you know what your doing" he said.

"A precaution, it's up to them to decide what she'll do with it" Jaune defended.

Solomon hummed and nodded "it's confirmed then"

"What is?"

"Ohh, something I know you'll do" he said as cryptic as always.

He again bowed and pass by "oh and the Fang? I gave it to Beor to work with, you'll get it back in perhaps a day or two" he informed.

"Solomon" he called.

"Hmm?"

"Did you" he hesitate, everything he knows about the war is off, even Ara have no concrete information to support Nero's assumption or Vincent's warning behind it. Almost everything points out that Salem was behind it, or so he thought, what he wanted to believe.

"Did you made the idol of Leonel and gave it to Salem to send it to Khan?"

Silence, both King and Duke stood unmoving staring at each other in the hallway, the silence was tense and suffocating.

"And what if I did?" He said amused.

Jaunes hands balled to a fist.

Another moment of silence before Solomon spoke.

"I saw Zao heading for the pens, go now before he do something" it wasn't an order nor was it a command, it was simply a suggestion.

Without another word Jaune turned around and left.

 **I know what your thinking, I just made Blake into a murderer.**

 **Uh...**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fan fiction, all rights reserved to Rooster Teeth and to its creator Monty Oum blessed be his name.**


	2. 72 seats of power

Chapter two: 72 seats of power

Jaune walked through the council chamber halls as he stifle a yawn, yesterday was a flurry of activity.

Midas went on and on about good governance and statecraft now that he's Duke, Beor was hard at work making him a new set of armour taking his measurements while being subjected to his jokes and boasts, Ara made him do chores around the palace, which was dreadful and wrestled Zao to the ground.

The head chef upon seeing the Goliaths had the face that says 'I wonder how that taste like?' It took Him, Gunther, some Minatours and a squad of palace guards to prevent him from eating, no, correction, inhaling an entire herd of Goliaths, riders and cannons all.

Needless to say he didn't get much sleep and aside the shenanigans, Solomon's cryptic answer still bugs him, did he or did he not orchestrated the satyr wars behind the scenes? Was he indirectly responsible? Salem was part of it that's for sure but what do they have to gain? Should he face him?

No, that simply won't do. Solomon have a reason, one he can't possible comprehend this point in time, he's not ready or willing to betray and bite the one feeding him, he's up to something and whatever it is he'll find out sooner or later.

He was interrupted from his train of thoughts by a tap on his shoulder "is there something wrong my lord?" Gunther said beside him.

He shook his head "I'm fine, just tired".

The coucil chambers where the seventy-two demon lords meet is located just a level below the palace, gleaming marble walls and refelcting polished floors, glass balls full of Lum dust lights the building making it all looked radiant.

Looking around the many guards stood in attention along the hall, he noticed that their stance looked more rigid and full of alarm when he's in sight, they slump down and relax when he pass.

Was he really that intimidating? He wonders, he's in his formal clothes leather sleeved doublet and pants, his sigil displayed on the flap of his jacket and a white mantle draped on his left shoulder, he's also wearing his signet ring on his left hand ring finger and have his hands behind his back, chest up, back straight and eyes forward and behind him a company of his Knights and Gunther in his wake.

He may look like a certain militant he thinks, but the biggest factor might be his position. Duke of Albania the south in his command, warchief of the southern satyr tribes, He's a Tacticus one of seven most brilliant and gifted military minds in Remnant alive, Grimm knight of Arcadia and a mybrid of names and titles running in the rumor mill.

There's even one rumor going around that he's some kind of God or Demi-God that came from heaven to bring back the glory of old Arcadia.

He's a human and the Grimm respected, admired, and feared him, very odd indeed.

A guard asked Gunther and the rest of his Knights to wait outside as they opened the doors for Jaune to step in the main coucil chamber, there he found someone familiar.

It's obviously a Grimm, but one of the most strangest Grimm one can encounter, it's a large black owl with its chest puffed out and covered in white bone plates, it has very long legs standing ten feet, big disk shaped red eyes, a golden crown on its head and a sash of white across his person.

Jaune bowed "Lord Stolas, it's good to see you".

The owl Grimm demon lord hoowed "you as well Lord Arc, you're holding up well I imagine" he said in an affluent tone.

Another Demon Lord joined the conversation, he's wearing full plate armour but with a white sash from his left shoulder across his torso and on his right pauldron a sigil depicting a winged horse.

"Thank Monty your here Arc, the council could use another knight, I feel I'm the only one doing the work here" the armoured lord said.

"I have you know Sir Abigor that I'm doing plenty as you" Stolas said then hoowed like an owl.

"Who else is already here?" Jaune asked.

"Aside from us there's lord Botis and lord Briffons as well as lord Shax and lord Paimon, the rest haven't arrive yet, lord Forneus is in Solitas but would attend via Seer as well as Sir Furcas who is in Sanus and we all know lady Asmodai would be fashionably late as always" the owl demon-lord said.

"When you mention Sir Furcas in Sanus you mean in Eden?" Jaune clarified.

Abigor answered "with the recent troubles in Eden and the beast getting more vigorous getting through the border Sir Furcas went off to help the Edenites".

Stolas flap his wings and hoowed "once a knight always a knight, off to fight beasts more like" he commented.

"Do tell me more about it" he said.

"Well, aside from skirmishes on the border getting more common as of late, what's troubling Eden now are the influx of pilgrims coming in" the owl said.

"Pilgrims?" Jaune questioned.

Abigor nodded "many are flocking the city before the lunar cycle when the moon rotates to the side that it looks whole".

"The Luna event" Jaune was familiar with the occasion, the satyrs worshipping the moon every night. It was said that the Grimm are intimately connected with the moon, some claimed they get stronger the brighter the moon is or how whole it is.

The Grimm affectionately called the moon Luna and was worshipped alongside Monty and Gaia, many Grimm even sleeps in the day and wakes up at night so that their 'God' can see them and grant them his blessings.

A human named Miles claimed that Luna represents the very best of an individual, that even when broken it still shines to give light even in the darkest of nights, a front of contemplation, learning, serenity and tenacity of surging onwards even the most darkest of times.

The movement become so popular it quickly become the second major religion in the kingdoms, majority of the adherents are Grimm but there were human worshippers too.

Then the Fall happened leavng Jaune the only human adherent of the faith.

"My lords" a guard approached them and bowed "Lord Bael wanted to start the hearing".

"And the other demon lords?" Stolas tilted his head.

"More than half of the council is present" the guard informed.

"Let's get to it then" Jaune said to the two demon-lords with him "I feel embarrassed that this hearing was on hold for a year because I'm still bounded to the legion to attend, I bet Lord Botis would be crossed with me".

"That's one way to put it" Abigor said offhandedly.

"One year! We waited one year because your still in the legion! Waiting for you!" Botis yelled through the chamber, Jaune cringed on how loud he's shouting.

Botis is a scary looking Grimm, humanoid but his body looks like one piece of black iron with a cylindrical shape, his arms are strapped to his chest with a white straightjacket, his mouth is covered with a white rebreather mask and on top of his head are a pair of yellow horns.

But the one thing that made Jaune scared of the demon-lord was his piercing red eyes, locked firmly on his blue ones, eyebrows furrow and pernamently glaring in the depths of his soul, an uncompromising and uncouth Grimm, very serious, violent, a supporter of heavy handed policies and a tad bit unstable.

"You must think your special do you!?" Botis said struggling vigorously in his restraints

"I understand lord Bo-"

"Demon Lord Botis of the seventy-two Demon Lords of Arcadia!" Botis shouted on top of his lungs.

"Demon Lord Botis of the seventy-two Demon Lords of Arcadia!" Jaune repeated/corrected

The council is the oddest gathering of Grimm, made up of seventy-two Grimm from different walks of life they hold tremendous power, wealth, and rule over Arcadia, where the Arcadian High Command controls the kingdoms military and the Royal court of Solomon serve as a figure head that unites the kingdom and deal with foreigners the council actively govern the kingdom itself.

The reason the hearing was pushed for another year simply because he was still under mandatory service thus under High Commands jurisdiction, and High Command don't simply hand over their soldiers while under a state of 'war'.

High Command, The Royal Court and The Council are seperate facets of the government as a whole each having their own sphere of influence in Arcadia and duties working together towards a collective goal.

There are the three pillars that keeps Arcadia prop up.

Each also limits the power of each other, the military needs council direction to do something, the council needs Solomon's approval for everything and the Royal Court can't do anything without military backing, and each tried not to step on each other.

The Knight Orders operates outside this and are very autonomous, free from the three branches, which makes them an oddity in the grand scheme of things but their military power is unquestionable.

It's an endless loop of politicking and enough red tape to stop a Goliath on a charge but one that kept Arcadia and in extension the rest of Remnant going.

"Lord Arc" the owl Grimm Stolas cut in "we are all here to discuss your move of governing Albania during your mandatory service with the legion".

Jaune is standing behind a podium facing all seventy-two demon lords that govern Arcadia, the lords are standing behind an arched balcony looking down on him, there are two levels each have thirty-six lords but regardless if their positioned on the lower or upper balcony their ranks are the same.

There were a few spots vacant but slowly being filled out.

"Though the legitimacy of your rulership of the territory are genuine, there are concerns that needs to be address" he continued.

"And what concerns the council?" Jaune asked innocently.

"Your rapid expansion southwards is what concerning!" Botis yelled renewing his struggles to break free.

"As Lord Botis said-" Abigor began before being cut off by a yelling demon lord.

"Demon Lord Botis of the seventy-two Demon Lords of Arcadia! Get it right!"

"-the reinstatement of Albania back into a legitimate Grimm kingdom, not to mention by a knight of Arcadia poses problems for the integrity of Remnant as a whole" Abigor continued ignoring the constant shouting and complaining from Botis in the background.

"In light of your policies Albania does not only return to its former power but greatly expanding it well beyond what Albania was before the fall".

"Albania was the only source of order that unites the many tribes that roam south, after the war many more chieftains are contesting to fill the power vacuum when the Longhorns were defeated, I do not see why bringing tribes back to the fold a cause of alarm" Jaune defended.

"Unacceptable!" Botis yelled his displeasure and slammed his head on the railing of the balcony making the hapless knight flinch.

"I concur" Jaune looked up to see who said it.

On the upper balcony was a demon lord wearing golden robes lined with white fur, a Grimm with drooping red eyes and a long face and on his head a golden crown, the demon lord looks like a king, speaking in an old pompoues voice and could possibly be an actual king in not in name then in practice.

This is Lord Bael the head of the council.

"I will get to the point lord Arc this hearing is a year due" Jaune laughed meekly "with you as Duke of Albion and Albania steadily increase its power and exert influence south, the future of the kingdom is how you want it to be".

"In short" Botis his chin resting on the railing become more serious in a rare moment of sanity "with a kingdom for yourself, we are to determine whether or not you are fit to rule the territory or endanger the balance of power in Remnant".

'Where does your loyalty lies' is what Jaune thinks what their trying to say to him, if it was any lesser man in his position all that power is something that can be very dangerous and a cause for war.

With the Grimm kingdoms in a constant state of war the coucil policies are based on paranoya to prevent furthur problems arising, like an upstart Grimm kingdom.

"Satyr warlords in the east, marauding beast south, rouge kingdoms west and ancient Grimm north, there are many things that endangers Remnant Sir Arc and with our military spread too thin we do not want to have a neighbor that is unpredictable" Bael finished.

"How do you expect us to protect the human kingdoms if another kingdom can potentially attack us! Monty, Miles, and Kerry we can't work like this!" Botis again going back to his bout of insanity slams his head on the railing again.

"I have no intentions of betraying Arcadia or become a threat to Remnant!" Jaune reasoned.

"That's what he said" Jaune whipped his head to the far left of the lower deck.

It was a Grimm wearing a white gown and a veil covering the head, and it's hands wearing gloves are balled together praying, pulling the veil back to reveal a very feminine face and speaks in a very lady like tone.

"Lady Orbia" Jaune identified the white clad demon lord, a priestess of the church and known to use divination.

"That's what the Traitor said before he brought Arcadia low" her voice was haunting as if warning him.

"I'm not Him" Jaune said angrily when referring to the 'Traitor'.

"I know your not" she answered "I hope your not" she pulled her hands closer to her chest still together and dip her head "I pray your not, you have a gentle heart but so too are you easy to corrupt".

"Lord Arc" Bael interrupted "seizure of power for your own without the support from a governing body is an act of treason and of course death" he said making Jaune gulped "the knight orders being an independent military power to the kingdoms I'm afraid Salem can't vouch for you with how though formidable, limited power to the state".

"This is also during your time with the legion!" Botis pointed out "You may have privileges but since you are still serving for the state with how you acted during the war, didn't you think your making yourself look like a power induced warlord!".

"But Salem-!"

"That witch couldn't stop meddling in court affairs!" Botis complains.

"Your cooperation with Supreme Grand Master of Knights Salem of the Order of the Eye is on your own accord" Bael said "the fact that you not a formal member not even a half-brother of the order makes the arrangement between you two null and voided without proper judicial examination, and the royal court King Solomon too have no such power beyond the palace".

"These laws was set up to prevent individuals from garnering personal power, laws that King Solomon made after the Fall, Salem could not bestow lands to someone outside her order, nor can a knight own land whilst in the legion" Stolas informed.

Abigor spoke up "With the Order pulling out of Albania, the territory in effect are Arcadian land in the hands of the legion, thus ours. Legion commanders pick one of their own to govern the territory but since theirs a tacticus…"

"Your the preferred one to govern the territory, Salem simply played along or set it up in a way there's no better choice but you" Lady Orbia said "but your a knight of the legion thus subjected to the law all the same".

"She's just showing her favor to you boy!" Botis send the reality of the situation crash down on him, as he again crash his own head on the railing.

Jaune is stuck between a rock and a hard place grinding down on him to dust, no one can fault him on taking the initiative and many can claim he did a great job with Albion but he didn't consider the long lasting effect.

He could see where their coming from, giving someone unproven unrivaled power can spring up all kinds of ideas, with how badly things are going for the rest of Remnant another superpower on the rise is a cause of panic. This hearing is more than questioning the future of Albania, it's about whether or not if He is going to be a threat to the status quo, something that could potentially ruin the peace they cultured for years.

The one thing that really bit him hard was himself, all he did way based in his initiative and desire to end the war, ever since he got separated from his unit due to the Garuda incident he went rouge not in intent but practice in the eyes of the council, He should have seen it coming, he was played all along.

"It may have been unintentional, possibly an oversight of the commanders" Orbia continued "they did the right choice of appointing you governor while the south was being pacified, instead of sending out an order for your death were having a hearing instead".

Jaune instantly sighed in relief and thank Monty for deliverance.

"Laws are laws Lord Arc" Bael about to give the verdict "I commend you of your ability and leadership but unless you convince us of your dedication and execution of your duties, we'll brand you a traitor".

'Traitor' that must be the most offensive insult ever thrown at him, without Solomon or Salem backing him up whetever he'll say are just empty words.

It's at this time that he's truly alone.

Jaune wipes the sweat from his forehead, thinking how to save himself but coming up blank, his heart beats like a drum in his ears.

He's genuinely scared, it was like that time from the ruins, surrounded by Grimm, surrounded by death.

Now seventy-one Lords await for his defense, but he couldn't fight, not like this, Solomon said something regarding this, be 'vocal'? He couldn't even find his voice in all of this.

Silently he prayed to Monty that somehow, someway he'll save him from this predicament, it's all he could do now.

Then the doors of the chamber flung open, he dared to hope.

Everyone including him turn to see who barged into the room, Jaune prayed for a savior, what he get was a snake.

Sashayed her way to the chamber was none other than Lady Asmodai, Demon Lord of Arcadia.

She swayed her hips as she slither forward, her lower body is that of a snake, a perfect curvy figure of bone white skin and black ebony straight hair reaching the floor and beside her are always a pair of King Taijitsu that slither along their mistress.

Clothe in deep red corset under a coat lined with furs that failed to conceal her voluptuous chest, and a bloody red lips that promise sinful delights, delicate fingers run across her bare chest and crimson eyes under a masquerade.

Powerful and deadly beautiful, no man could resist her, driven mad by pleasure and lust the bliss that she promise from her movement alone.

"Your late" Bael reminded.

She waved her dainty hand indifferently instead locked her sights on the young knight and slithered to him.

"My Love" she whispered seductively in his ears making the hair on the back of his neck perk up, her hands which is surprisingly warm got under his clothes to feel his chest, nails running through his bare skin sends electricity through his body.

"I miss you" she breathes heavily down his neck as her hands gets dangerously lower.

One of the many of the Weavers friends she relays information and secrets to Ara keeping the Royal Court informed of the many political shenanigans the Coulcil was playing.

Of course she would ask for 'compensation' for her work, and that involves a lot of touching that would violate many laws on all four human kingdoms on a certain knight.

He would have resisted from being molested but learning from the last time this is a better alternative than raped. It didn't get there thankfully, well almost.

"My beloved couldn't possibly endanger Remnant, we're all just wasting our time" she said to the other Lords as she forcibly pull him towards the exit possibly somewhere cold, dark, damp, well away from the light of the sun and potentially scar him for life.

This is one way to get out of the situation but he finds himself in an even more dangerous position, with her tail coiling around his legs he can't escape!

"We're not finish!" Botis came to his rescue, which was ironic a while ago "he needs to answer for his actios!"

"Your going to reward the one who ended the war and save Arcadia with death?" She countered.

"Lady Asmodai" Bael called "Lord Arc is charged with suspicion of treason, such would disrupt the order of things and brings nothing but chaos".

Jaune opened his mouth but a hand covered it and stop him.

The Snake giggled "order? Was there ever order in Remnant when Arcadia fell?" She challenged.

The Lords trade nervous glances to each other "we're trying" Abigor said "we don't need something that could jeopardized all our work".

Asmodai scoffed "Work? We've been 'working' for a thousand years now, humanity is still divided, the Faunus isolated and beast roam the world liberally, how could any of you call that order?"

"We're getting out-of-topic!" Botis exclaimed "Just what are you getting at?"

She smirked and loosened her hold allowing Jaune a chance to breathe but still in her grasp.

"Chaos is rife in the world fellow Lords, and who better to bring order on a lawless world but an order?" She nudged at Jaune to countinue.

"Your not possibly suggesting…" Botis said, a sneaking suspicion.

Jaune gulp down a lump in his throat and steady his beating heart "now is your chance my love" she whispered "claim what is your right".

Mustering every ounce of courage he have left he address them "My Lords, I'm but a human, my people scattered, the legacy of my ansestors lies in ruins forgotten, the time of Arcadia is no more"

"It is destiny that I'm here in front of you all, you took me as your own and here I am now with me the dream of my kind for Remnant" he breathes in deeply, confidence in his core "Duke I may be I'm still a knight of Arcadia, my wish to bring the light back to this dark world. I intent a founding" he declared.

The council burst in an uproar, reactions were mixed among the Council. It was a bold declaration, a leader of Grimm and Duke of a kingdom, a knight of Arcadia intent to find his own knight order, very bold indeed.

"Order! Order! Order darn you!" Botis slams his head repeatedly calling for order like a judge at court.

"A founding? That's your aim Lord Arc?" Bael questioned.

"You said so yourself Lord Bael, Remnant is under siege, gone was the time of peace and unity only strife reign supreme, the light forgotten in tales and myth, darkness is the fact of life, ever since Arcadia fell Remnant is in decline, thousand of years picking up the pieces isn't good enough my Lord. It demands action".

"And what would you'll do Arc!?" Botis challenged "In case you forgotten humanity were the reason Arcadia fell in the first place!"

"I'm Human!" Jaune reasoned "one way or another I will make them see things my way!" He bellowed across the chamber "are we going to wait for another apocalypse to happen? Remnant is already damaged as is, if pushing Humanity in the brink of extinction is needed for them to see reason and unite then I will wipe them out myself!" He declared.

"Careful Lord Arc" Bael warned "Humanity was given the gift of choice between good and evil, take this gift away then their no better then animals and beasts".

Jaune shook his head "It is because this gift that Humanity are nothing more then animals and beasts, they choose to be".

There was a tense silence, formulating the next words to say until Lady Orbia clap her hands "very well".

"Orbia!" Botis called.

"Make no mistake my Lords, I dislike violence but storm clouds are coming and none of us are ready" she then looked at Jaune "Remnant is not ready, therefor as vile as it is if violence is needed then violence it shall be".

A moment of deliberation passed between the lords until Stolas spoke "we have been lenient all this years and yielded no concrete results" he hoowed "if the lad said he will then alright then" he agreed.

Abigor grabbed the balcony edge and looked down at Jaune with a glare "swear on your honor" he demanded.

Asmodai released Jaune from her bindings for him to draw his sword and kneels "by my honor as a knight or Arcadia, Tacticus of Remnant, to Monty the Lord, in my family name of my father and my fathers father and their fathers before them I swear as my name is Jaune Miles Arc, as the Demon Lords of Arcadia and Monty above as my witness I swear".

Satisfied Abigor released his hold and leaned back "very well".

Botis shifted uncomfortably "I suppose, we never really have power over the human kingdoms...until now".

"So be it" Bael said seeing that the lords are in agreement "As head of the infernal powers let there be a founding" he declared "The Gates of Hell will open, Demons will walk the earth, may Monty have mercy on the enemies of Remnant".

The most feared ultimatum was said, the earth will tremble under the footfalls of millions, the heavens will fall as they lash sinners and crimson rivers will flow, for today an Order of Knights been founded and no enemy of peace will be safe from the fires of Hell nor the wrath of Heaven.

"That was an impressive performance Jauney, things are getting very interesting but are things going a bit too fast?"

"Live fast and die young to get things done, then sit back and get old that does nothing".

"A bit too young to talk such things?"

"Shut up Val" Jaune said drinking his tea.

He was sitting near the balcony overlooking the city of Arcadia, across the table is a small boy that looks like eight years old or even younger, body as black as void as all Grimm and a head of white curly hair that hides his bone mask and red eyes, on his back are a pair of white feathery wings and wearing a simple white toga.

To common people he looks like a strange little boy but Jaune knows better, he's Valac a demon lord of Arcadia.

Jaune found an easy friendship with the little lord, he's age is undisclosed but he's easily thousands of years old but still acts childish, looks like a child too, perhaps because both of them looks young that made them friends.

"With the council agreeing with your founding and unsurprising Solomon would be too, what you need now is to get it running" Valac explained "but that won't be a problem especially you".

"Materials are easy, what I need are bodies to fill the ranks and I can't just fill my order with just satyrs and such" Jaune said.

Valac shrugs "your the tacticus not me, you can go through the regular channels, but something tells me that's not your style".

"Nope" Jaune popped the 'p' "I have my way of doing things, more faster if a little unorthodox" he confessed.

The demon boy waved a hand "it's your order"

Now Jaune should have been kidnapped by a seductive snake but she's being chastised by the council for her tardiness again, a respite he's taking advantage and left the area immediately.

Valac jumps out of his seat "duty calls, keeping Remnant together is tough but atleast not boring, and pretty soon much more exciting".

"I'm not going to cause trouble...much" he grins.

Valac grins back "oh please, do as much as you can".

Jaune waved goodbye as the demon lord left leaving him alone at the balcony.

He was left alone overlooking the vast cityscape of Arcadia until someone took the seat across him.

"How long were you planning this?" Abigor asked.

Jaune leaned in his chair and cross his arms "I entertain the idea back in Albania, I wasn't sure what to do after my service but after ruling for a year, i decided" he answered.

Abigor prop himself on the table "you swore"

"That I did" he nods "so what?"

"Believe me if I tell you Jaune, mankind isn't ready" Abigor said.

Jaune scoffed offended "and do what, nothing? Let chaos run free in Remnant? A century ago they almost wipe each other out because they don't approve someone else point of view and another time because of bigotry and race, I'm not going to wait for another mistake to happen that would be the end".

"There not going to celebrate an army of demons in their streets Jaune, mankind is ignorant, petty and selfish creatures. Their animals backed in a corner and if you try to put a leash around their necks it'll bite your hand" he reasoned.

"I know the risks better than anyone" he barked sharply "I know because their my kind, My people. We've been killing each other for too long for no good reason but spite" he calmed himself before continuing "we're ripping ourselves apart, won't be long until we stumble in our drunken stupor over the edge, something is coming Abigor and before that happens I want my people to be ready".

"Your paranoid"

"All of us are paranoid" Jaune said "we don't know what would happen in the future but after everything that happen, we're not taking chances".

Abigor slumped down "tread carefully Jaune, this road is full of dangers" he advised.

Jaune looked away "if my ansestors were careful, there should have been no danger in the first place".

With a bow Abigor left, again Jaune was left alone at the balcony, he mused another demon lord perhaps Stolas would come around but it seems he's in the clear.

He sips his still warm tea and sighed deeply, what happened to him all this years? Since when did the started to curse humanity?

Jaune runs a hand through his hair in frustration, his aspiration of heroism wasn't gone but drastically changed, it felt like yesterday when he first came to Arcadia but now eight years later the fifthteen year old changed so much he couden't even believe it his own reflection when he looks at the mirror.

Jaune Arc, the boy who wanted to be a hero is dead a long time ago. Now, he isn't sure.

Perhaps they were right, that everything is going too fast for him to assess, but there's no point doubting now, that way of thinking is death.

He can still be the hero he wanted to be, not the hero he wanted but the hero he must be, the four human kingdoms the last bastions of humanity is crumbling and only he is capable of saving them from themselves.

He will make mankind kneel, or they will suffer his lash.

Standing up Jaune called for his lieutenant Gunther.

"Your will...Supreme Grand Master?" He teased.

"Ready a Seer in ten minutes, Grand Master" he teased back "we have an Order to fill".

From the blasted hellscape where the sun refuse to shine Salem sits at the head of the table playing with a chessboard and pieces while watching five Seers showing different scenes other than the fifth one showing nothing.

The doors opened and a messenger came delivering a sealed letter to his mistress.

Taking the letter she opened on read the contents, a smile dancing in her face.

"From the council, there has been a founding" the messenger informed.

Salem returned the letter "a new order of Knights, and this time led and founded by a human no less, surely your proud of your squire Han?"

Hannibal grumble something to himself "young and eager to impress, he still have much to learn".

Salem hummed in agreement "Tell me, why do you prefer to be called Han instead of your name?"

"Hannibal makes me sound like a barbarian mistress" he answered.

He glanced at the Seers on the table to see what their showing. One of them were showing a large gruff man traveling, another showing two men in lab coats arguing, another shows a man with a long braid grinning like a mad man in acts of murder, and the last one showing a young woman of raven black hair and fiery eyes in rags scrubbing the floor as an older woman beats her.

The last Seer made his anger boil watching the older woman abuse the girl.

"What are these mistress?" He questioned.

"These?" She laughed "Solomon have a human aid, why not I, or perhaps four or five?"

Hannibal glanced at the Seers again "and what are your requirements for such aid, I do not see reason to take in these lot".

"It's about their capabilities, their loyalty comes easy if you promise them what they want and more" she said "or show them what fear is like" she laughed at that "your squire have the right idea, sitting back and wait will do us no good, the time to act is now".

"As you say mistress" he bowed, looking at the helpless girl one last time before leaving.

"Oh and Han? Send the new Order a small gift, something he would remember" Hannibal confirmed and left the room.

"Things are going quite nicely, don't you agree?" She laughed.

"Agree" the four Seers left the table leaving the fifth Seer, it began to cloud and from the other line was Solomon.

"Soon everything will be in place, try not to forget your end of the bargain" Salem sets up the chessboard and placed it between her and the Seer.

The Seer using its tendrils grasp a pawn piece for Solomon to inspect it "try not to forget yours" Solomon said putting the piece back.

Salem covered her laughter with the back of her hand "I always wonder, if you wanted to kill me then why haven't you?"

"Please, killing you is easy but boring, instead let us treat killing each other a game" Solomon said from the Seer "you like game don't you?"

"Our game would have been interesting if He makes his move already" Salem voiced her displeasure "busy sulking alone, giving powers to maidens and turning people to birds like a children's magic show, I fear the endless cycle of death and rebirth put a strain in his head".

"Regardless" Solomon waved his hand "The first mistake is more greater than the mistake of every man, woman and child combined. A fool will always be a fool and that he is".

"Then let us make the fool an even bigger fool of himself than he is already" she smiled "nothing can get through his head with all the coffee he drowns himself in".

"Well then" the Seer grabbed a knight piece and move it forward "let the best Grimm wins"


	3. Order from Chaos

**Hey Guys! I'm Back! Sort of.**

 **I kinda lost motivation, technically not true I mean I've been making this and reading it for myself, you kn** **ow just for fun, but since I already posted it means I'm kind of...obligated? Anyway, aside that I'm distracted, life decides to visit me few times a week and I'm stressing on writing up outlines for new stories I plan of writing.**

 **Rant aside, let's get back into it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Order from Chaos

Word spread quickly across Arcadia of a new knightly order being founded, soon the city is flooded with eager recruits as hundreds of thousands of Arcadians line up to become a part of a celebrated military organization.

From the lowliest peasant to freelance Knights from all walks of life and species, all could serve the kingdom that is Arcadia.

It would take a while to organize them all, from their gear and training but Jaune did it before in Albion and he would do it again, there is just one thing that makes the whole process a tad bit slow.

Paperwork, lots and lots of paperwork.

Jaunes room is jammed packed of books and papers that can make a clerk go mad. The Supreme Grand Master himself is hard at work, signing papers, reading letters, scrutinizing every detail before going for the next.

The work is draining for the soul both literally and figuratively. Such is the burden of power.

While Gunther is training and indoctrinating the new recruits he was left for the bureaucratic part of things.

The Council or at least half of them are actively supporting this endeavor, bearing gifts and donations though it's much more of garnering favor with him.

Nevertheless the whole city seems to support him, whole factories and workshops been turn aside to produce weapons and armour, merchant houses deliver supplies and materials weighting in the tons, taverns and market plazas become recruitment centers as heralds brings in more recruits ranging from inactive reservist to mercenaries looking for permanent employ.

Shipyards construct massive seaborne vessels and mighty airships, a fleet to take the Order where they're needed and beyond, and Nero just so happens to know an admiral right for the job.

The Tribes of Albion too supported their Warchief sending their mighty warriors and warbands to serve, hordes of beastial Grimm from the lowest Beowolve to large Goliaths.

The new Order is well equipped armed with dustlock weapons from the Royal Armoury, potent weapons from the northern Grimm Kingdom of Valhalla these guns could easily penetrate armor and more.

The pageantry of war isn't complete without conclaves of arcanists, practitioners of the magical arts, aura manipulation and dust alchemy, these modern day wizards is a welcome if a bit eccentric addition.

And all of this is paid for by the Royal Treasury, all the money in the world should not stand idle so Midas agreed to pay for the lion's share of the expenses.

It took Jaune a year to rebuild a nation, but a year would be too long so after a month of organizing his new Order the first batch of new recruits is officially ready to conduct operations.

And thus the Order of the Crescent Dawn is born.

"I must say, you might have outdid yourself with this one" Solomon complemented.

"I did what I can in one month" Jaune shrugged.

The duo were standing on a balcony looking over the newly formed order assembled before them.

Ranks of gold and silver clad warriors stand in attention, their armour and large kite shield polished to a shine reflecting a dazzling light, armed with halberds, swords, rifles and pistols all trained and drilled in the art of war.

Rich colorful plumage decorate their helms, red mantles and cape wrapped around their shoulders and on their shoulder plate displays proudly the sigil of their order.

Twin crescent arcs above a fleur-de-lis.

Even beowolves and other beasts bear this sigil proudly, emblazon on their shoulder and chest plates created especially for them and the Satyrs opted to tattoo their skin with the orders color, symbols or simply wear a single shoulder guard with the sigil.

Bucephalus too have this sigil emblazon on his chest piece and gauntlets, as imposing he is as it's inspiring.

Jaune named them the First Order numbering ten thousand not including support elements, logistics and beastial auxiliary, just ten thousand regular demons.

"I'm proud of what I've done" Jaune said.

"You can do many good to this world, you have the hands to do it for you" Solomon nodded his head "come, there is a guest waiting for us".

"A guest? How rare, whenever we have guest all of them were uninvited or come unannounced".

"More like unexpected" Solomon opened the door, revealing who their guest was.

Standing tall and upright could easily be mistaken for a human, wearing violet robes made from silk and silvery cloth wrapped on his hands like bandages, but the most striking feature is that he's wearing a golden crown and a golden emotionless full face mask.

Jaune bowed "King Baldwin, it is...rare for you to visit" he greeted.

King Baldwin is the Golden King of Eden, a reclusive and mysterious Grimm Jaune suspects he's the same species as Solomon, unlike other Grimm Baldwin is frail and sickly, a condition that his body slowly deteriorates.

Whatever disease that a Grimm contract Jaune would never know, some call it a curse or an experiment gone wrong, only Baldwin and Solomon know what it may be. To counter the effects of this condition Baldwin crafted a golden face mask and wrote runes and incantations on his body, it saved his life but leave him weakened from the ravaging effect.

Baldwin rarely leaves the Garden of Eden and only sends envoys and generals but for him to move about by himself and even visit personally, it's a matter of great importance.

"It's been a while lord Arc" he replied "it's impressive of you to organize such a military force so quickly, even a nation but such is the capabilities of a Tacticus".

"Is there a reason for your visit lord?" Jaune went straight to the point "Eden is a bit far from Arcadia".

Baldwin chuckled not taking offence "indeed lord Arc my visit have a reason, I'm sure you're aware of Eden's troubles" he inquired.

"Beast, Pilgrims, Pirates, Instability" Jaune listed "but this time around it's worse".

"Much worse" Solomon corrected "the beasts are alarmingly organized...and a growing corruption".

"Corruption?" Jaune questioned.

Baldwin snapped his fingers and from the shadow came a Grimm known as a Beholder.

The Beholder is similar to a Seer, it have a round bulbous shape with a thin tail kinda looks like a large floating eyeball with a big center eye, Beholders are weak but hunts using illusions and hallucinations tricking all of their preys five senses and are known to lure and eat children by splitting its eye into a large gaping mouth with rows of flat teeth.

A stuff of nightmares.

Due to their weakness their desire to survive is high making them easy to train if treated properly and with their ability they make perfect surveillance equipment by turning invisible.

The Beholder began projecting a video sequence in front of them, it shows prominent members of Eden's nobility but all of them have something in common, they all were wearing a golden ring with an image of a dragon.

"They are known as the Elder Society, a political group founded after the Fall their the most influential faction in Eden politically, financially and militarily with their private armies and mercenary companies" Baldwin introduced.

"With the border in danger and the coming of pilgrims, the group started to fill the role of peacekeeper in Eden's cities and growing rich with toll collecting" Solomon supplied.

"Too much power in one group" Jaune remarked "but what makes them a threat?"

"Power is a dangerous thing lord Arc" Baldwin said "it dulls the mind and drive it mad, we have suspected this 'cult' something nefarious, a hidden agenda".

"There content to wait, almost making us believe of no ulterior motive, until this" Solomon signaled for the Beholder to show the next image.

It shows government officials raiding a smuggling den, uncut dust crystals, luxury goods of gold, silver and ivory all being smuggled to Vale or Mistral, but there is one crate being smuggled in, a cache of Atlesian pulse rifles and armor.

Jaune is alarmed by this, human weapons and equipment being smuggled in Eden and that's not all being smuggled in, Atlesian Knights-130 android soldiers, Spider artillery droids and most alarming Atlesian Paladin-100 prototype model.

The Paladin is an experimental mechanical suite with its expose cockpit and virtually no weapon attachments but with all these hardware it's enough to send national security to a frenzy.

"And this is only a batch of human weapon hardware seized, many more were reported all the same along the northern coast" Baldwin informed.

The situation is much dire than Jaune have thought "should Vizier Jafar be the one looking into this?" The Vizier is Baldwins military adviser and Eden's Tacticus, something as concerning as this should be left to him.

"I would" Baldwin confess "but with Grimm Beasts overly determined to break through the border I must send him there else Vacuo would fall" he reveal "this was a small issue but it went out of control".

"And we lost time" Jaune commented.

"There is also one more thing that makes me want you to handle this case" Baldwin said ordering the Beholder to project another image.

It was a video feed of trackless sea of sands, from a distance a black column dared to cross, getting closer and closer Jaune immediately recognize

"Faunus" he said.

"Faunus refugees were sighted crossing the border, lost and malnourished most like, they make camp at day and move at night" Baldwin said.

"What happened?" Jaune pressed, at the back of his mind these might be the Faunus workers escaping a Schee dust mine.

"This was reported about a month ago, we were monitoring them until they suddenly vanish" Baldwins words snapped Jaunes head to attention.

"Vanished?" He said unbelieving.

"Conflicting reports" Solomon said "a part of a larger group that broke apart, some made it on the human side of the border, other groups met a grim fate".

An unintentional pun that made Jaune grimace, he couldn't tell if Solomon was sympathetic or half-joking with his tone.

"Regardless" Baldwin resumed the conversation "this is the only group that 'disappeared', and another that got close to Eden that too vanish".

"What's the story on that one?" Jaune asked.

Baldwin pulled out a folder and handed to him, accepting it he skimmed through the files and narrowed his eyes.

"Interesting" he said.

"I want you, because the very nature of the threat concerns not the Grimm Kingdoms but Mankind, human equipment is one thing but the possibility of outside contact and exposure is possible" Baldwin reasoned.

"In case that happen, I need to be there to 'mitigate' the after effects" Jaune surmised which Baldwin nodded.

The Grimm Kingdoms being revealed to the human 'world' is something the Grimm couldn't afford, a thousand years of cover ups and intervention to hide the truth from them, if the truth is revealed the resulting negative emotions would flood the Human Kingdoms to oblivion.

With Jaune however, being presented as a bridge between the two races such a crisis can be controlled, but not now, not yet.

"Yes, that is possible" Jaune said "human contact is a very serious manner, I want to help, but what's in it for me?" Knight Orders are fully independent, each operates to serve their own and their parent kingdoms interests without outside interference, including their parent kingdom.

Jaune would have accepted the mission without a second thought, but as a Supreme Grand Master he needs to be shrewd to enriched his order since their so young.

It would go against his principle since he's asking for a form of payment, a farcry back then when he would give a helping hand without asking anything in return, a cause have cost he learned, everything needs money to get things done.

"Eden would provide for your Order as they stay, I would also cover transportation and allow you to setup a chapter house beside the Garden" Baldwin offered.

"It's a reasonable offer, I accept this task" Jaune said.

"Excellent" Baldwin clap his hands, pleased "we must go as soon as possible, every hour pass ten riots would have spring up by now".

Jaune nod his head "I'll ready my Order for mobilization".

"You have my thanks lord Arc" They exchange pleasantries and after Baldwin make to leave "I await your arrival lord Arc, I must return to Eden, till then" with those parting words the Golden King left the throne room.

"What do you think?" Solomon suddenly asked.

"About what?" Jaune shot back.

"About the report" Solomon clarified.

Jaune holds up a finger "I do find one thing very strange" Solomon tilt his head urging him to continue.

"He called them a 'cult' not some organization or brotherhood but straight up Cult" Jaune reveals.

Solomon nodded "that is quite odd".

"Don't play innocent" Jaune accused "you know why, your not telling me".

Solomon waved it dismissively "where's the fun if I tell you?"

Jaune clicked his tongue "I don't like the odds, military equipment from Atlas and disappearing Faunus refugees, facing a Cult connected with it spells trouble".

"Human equipment are inferior compared to Grimm made weapons, but their easy to get and isn't regulated" Solomon said "whoever is stocking these weapons their making an army".

Jaune paced around the throne room, he stand on the continent of Sanus just between Vacuo and Vale on the floor map, with his finger he pointed at the continent of Solitas and on command the map began showing lines connecting the four human kingdoms via sea routes.

"People don't see a reason to leave the safety of the kingdoms walls, if they do they prefer with style or with speed" Jaune lectured "airships are more common for civilian transportation, vessels on the other hand caters to very specific people, and of course Dust transport".

Jaune highlighted a sea lane that connects Atlas to Vacuo by going first through Vale "Each kingdom produce their own domestic Dust to a certain capacity, it's commercial Dust that's being transported, which means" he raised a finger in the air, like a professor waiting his students to catch on.

"Those cargo freighters that suppose to carry Dust are carrying weapons and equipment" Solomon answered but merely playing along.

"Everyone can reach that conclusion" Jaune said "we have thousands of spies in each kingdom, every councilmen, general and head master have a beholder watching them sleep, and a dagger at their throats, but none have the authority to get their hands on these hardware".

"Your saying whoever is smuggling these are".

"Humans? Yes" Jaune finished.

"So we're compromised, a human other than you knows of the Grimm Kingdom, someone who stands high in Atlas to have all this smuggled out of the militaristic kingdom" Solomon sounds like the situation is getting out of hand, aside he's dropping hints here and there.

Jaune shook his head "it's not that simple, of course whoever this high Atlesian official is, no one would believe him without evidence, I even think he or she don't even know why there doing it".

"An unwitting pawn?" Solomon tilt his head in amusement "sounds familiar".

"It should" Jaune bit back and sighed "anyway, instead we need to know the endgame and stop it".

"Or mitigate it" Solomon added "Eden don't have the numbers anymore to protect her borders, whatever their plan is, the damage is done".

Jaune sighed deeply and slump his shoulders "Wait, your telling me to wait, until they show themselves and clean up from there? That's not a good plan Solomon".

"Then what would you do, hmm?" Solomon challenged "you in Eden would throw everything they have and push it forward, your not concealing your presence by marching with an army behind you, this needs subtlety, a delicate approached than scaring the pray".

"We're the ones cornered" Jaune countered "time is on their side, as we are left in the dark, we need to act fast and decisive".

Solomon laughed shook his head at Jaune "we are not at war child...not yet at least, time is against us so we must make good what time we still have".

"Wait" Jaune repeated "your telling me to wait".

"Of course not" Solomon slithered behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders to calm him "a slow, deliberate approached can catch the hare unaware, you need to assure the enemy your no threat and when they finally strike, turn the tables".

"We're putting many things at risk" Jaune said "I don't agree but your right, whatever's going on or about to happen, is going to happen, I need to be there to make sure there's a kingdom left to return to" stealing his resolve he faced Solomon.

"If I'm doing this your way, I need the tools and the Grimm to do it" he requested.

Solomon nodded "the Palace Guards are at your command".

Jaune bowed as thanks, he went to the double door and before he leaves he turn around to face Solomon "you must be having fun"

"Very" Solomon said.

Jaune didn't say another word and left the throne room, closing the door behind him.

Solomon laugh quietly to himself "a human kingdom is at stake, I wonder how would you act, how exciting".

* * *

Gunther stalks the palace halls fully armed and armoured, Jaune summoned him to his chambers for an important meeting, the topic of which he have no clue.

He fought alongside the Human for seven years now yet he couldn't say he know him that well, he was weak back then, pathetic even, but as time goes have proven himself among his peers.

But there some deeper motivation for the lad, it's not his place to question or doubt but growing up within the dark halls of the palace isn't the best environment for child raising.

Every step on the carpeted floor is heavy and every sound is a warning, he heard many myths and rumors about the Arcadian Palace, it's only his first time seeing the inside of it but those stories have some grain of truth in them.

The very walls screams to him as his instincts to flee from this place, the air is thick and felt stagnant, a bad omen.

The many years the nobles and powerful play their games have finally taken its toll, he can feel it, as all Grimm can.

What terrible deeds happen here? Unspeakable and heinous acts, the many secrets best left forgotten, the negativity that saturates this place for countless years.

None can match the terrible unease he feels as the door in front of him, a simple wooden thing, but every speck of dust in him tells him the darkness beyond would claim him forever, and instinctively it already have.

He knocks and a while later it opens.

"Ah Gunther, come on in" Jaune greeted.

The Grand Master entered his room, spacious but sparsely furnished, not that stacks of books, papers, discarded weapons and pieces of armor would consider furniture.

"You summoned me, my lord?" Gunther said taking a seat on an offered chair.

He scanned the room, aside from the aforementioned mess the bed is well kept, the table looks about to give by the weight of documents and the closet is tidy.

Yet it doesn't make him rest, his every movement is being watched from every shadow, Jaune allowed him to enter his room, the room itself don't take him kindly.

What's more that he didn't notice is that hanging on the ceiling countless dolls are suspended in the air, each well made and beautiful, their glassy eyes following his every move.

"You heard the news in Eden, Yes?" Jaune asked.

Gunther pulled his head down from the many eyes above before they claim him "Yes my lord, are we to go there?" He replied.

"We're going, though for another reason" the knight asked why, which Jaune gave him some documents from the desk, a map, and a letter bearing the seal of the witches.

"The King of Eden have requested me to go to Eden for an investigation, I'll go with a squad of Palace Guards and a company of our Knights. You on the other hand would take the rest and once we reach Eden go east" Jaune explained.

"East lord?" Gunther checks the map he gave him.

"...this is too close to the human kingdoms" he commented.

Jaune stood up and looked out the window, hands behind his back "the human kingdom is called Vale, south of Vale is Mt. Glenn, a failed attempt to expand their borders, a thousand years ago Salem and her witches made an observation post there and abandoned it ever since, it's still technically theirs...now it's ours".

"So here is where we built our Citadel?" Gunther looked over the files, there's an extensive underground tunnel system, some still even leads to Vale proper.

"No" Jaune said "Glenn is of strategic value but I have someplace in mind".

"There's a town west of Glenn, the only mountain pass that allows ground travel, a fortified town that watch over that pass" Gunther looks up from the files and to Jaune, there is some amount of emotion when he's describing this town.

"My lord"

"The town's name is Borderlux, something about the name that make it sound adventurous" he joked " high stone walls, towers with defense turrets, a militia force of over a thousand, there's even a landing pad on the center of town".

Jaune smiled to himself, recalling fond memories, Gunther can't do anything but listen.

"Up a hill there's a two-story manor, there two of the kingdoms strongest hunters live with their many daughters and a son" at this point Gunther knows exactly what Jaune is saying.

"My lord...I do not think I should be the one doing this" he gave his opinion.

Jaune sighed while still at the window "I was born there, I saw it in flames, I lost many things".

He went to Gunther and rest his hands on his shoulders looking at him "Borderlux was my home, it will be so again, and it will be your home too" he encouraged "this is a big responsibility but your not doing this alone, have faith".

Gunther don't know what to say, he is elated that he's being relied on, entrusted with an important task, but many can go wrong in this mission.

"I'll do what I can" he said confidently "we'll ready it for your homecoming".

Jaune smiled and nodded "thank you Gunther, not only Nero but Beor would accompany you as well, you need all the help you can get".

"You mentioned your assigned in an investigation by the king of Eden" Gunther recalled now that the mission thing is out of the way "we're free from any sovereign power other than our own, instead of sending us to Eden you would do so personally".

Jaune shrugs "something that only I a human is needed to, you don't need to worry".

This just made Gunther more worried "forgive me, my lord, but I am young and know little of the world but"

"What are you trying to say?" Jaune gave a sideward glance.

"It is commendable that your doing all of this for your kind" Gunther started "but something tells me your doing too much".

Jaune sighted tiredly "Yes, admittingly I may be going too far some may say excessive, but for Mankind to survive on this world drastic action is needed".

"Do we?" He questioned "I do not believe that to be the case, change does not come easy and the more we press it on someone the more they fight against it".

Jaune said nothing as he stare out the window "how wise, considering your only ten years old" he said then turn to face him.

"I trust you Gunther" he said "but with my trust comes secrets, one that based our entire foundation of the Order, and believe me Gunther if I say this, if I can go back and take Solomon's offer I would but I didn't, I couldn't, not anymore".

"My lord...I don't know what to say" the more he stared at Jaunes crystal orbs does it slowly lose its luster into a hollow mist.

"As my Grand Master and a part of my inner circle, in an event that I could no longer lead the Order, my inner circle would vote one of their own as the new Supreme Grand Master" Jaune decreed "with all the power, all the wealth, it's land and might...and all its secrets, secrets I will tell you right now".

Jaune went to his desk and pulled out a bottle giving him a drink "we have much to talk about" as he said this the door suddenly barred itself, and the many dolls above climb up into the darkness.

Gunther perhaps knew that Jaune would disclose to him many things that sets him to this path, or rather binds him to it, he didn't know what to expect but one thing is for sure, nothing would leave this room in one piece.

"We'll start with something easy" Jaune started downing his drink "what's your favorite fairytail?"

* * *

 **At this point you readers have a LOT of questions and even more questions for each new chapter like this one, in my defense there's a six year gap between Jaune appearing in Arcadia and the start of the main story, which can be a series in and on itself, I'm telling you this because after this Arc I'm doing a time jump, again! To RWBY proper, that's right folks, after this we're going to Vale and meet Jeanne and the gang.**

 **You ain't seen nothing yet.**


	4. Kingdom of Heaven

Chapter 4: Kingdom of Heaven

Somewhere south-east of Vacuo beyond the great desert many a wandering nomad speaks of a land untouched by man, a paradise like Vacuo before the natural destruction and industry.

This land of which the nomads speak is the Grimm Kingdom of Eden, untouched by man, ruled by Grimm.

Tucked in a hidden river valley, Eden is the smallest of the Grimm Kingdoms but as large if not larger than Mistral in terms of territory, Eden is known by many names, and is well known among ancient human cultures as the birthplace of faith and religion.

Thus the kingdom of Eden is known as the kingdom of heaven, the Holy Land.

Originally an outpost of Arcadia to facilitate the many devoted that come here all year round, as time went on the outpost become independent and become its own kingdom.

It was a kingdom of enlightenment, where all faiths, cultures and belief meet and learn from each other and tolerate even accept one another, that ended when Arcadia fell, neighbor turn against neighbor because their faith is different than their own, the center of learning devolve into a pit of ignorance, arrogance and spite.

This religious uprising took many lives and expelled humanity from the land, the surviving humans travel north, many died on the way until they meet up with other human survivors from Arcadia.

These two groups later found an oasis sitting on a large dust deposit and become the human kingdom of Vacuo.

The state of Eden during the Fall is such disarray, the bloody conflict continued for a hundred years, it wasn't until Solomon, after wrestling the capital from rebel hands during the hundred year war, announced a Crusade to free the Holy Lands from these heathens.

Led by Solomon's talented understudy, Baldwin with an army of Grimm Knights liberated Eden and proceed to restore the Kingdom

The Crusade was a resounding success but the animosity between the different faiths lingered, persisted and only grow, it won't be long until this melting pot of cultures burst violently.

The ever present violence leave only a few safe havens in this kingdom of heaven, the palace where Baldwin reside known as the Garden of Eden, the Arcane Academy the center of magical study which is the only institution survived in Eden during the Fall, and a temple dedicated to the Creator built atop a hill known as the Rock.

A fleet of golden ships descend from the clear sky, swift and sleek Edenite Sun Barges carried the Knight Order of the Crescent Dawn from Arcadia to Eden in just a few weeks, which speaks volumes of the Barges efficiency being harass by Garudas all the way.

Jaune ran from the Ships ramps and vomited on the ground "Gaia my love, I won't leave you again" he proclaimed to himself.

Motion sickness is a bigger problem than people let on, a day inside the flying golden death machine is pure hell for the boy let alone a few weeks, he wonders how he can still ride Bucephalus, better yet why didn't he rode on Bucephalus to Eden on the first place? It didn't come up before but thinking back he only flies with Bucephalus anywhere, this is technically his first time on an airship.

"A pleasant ride, Lord Arc?" Jaune looked up to see who's receiving him.

Edenite Grimm are very different compared to the more human like Arcadian, Edenites resemble humanoid birds replacing their wings with arms, talons and all.

This particular Birdman is, lack of a better word, a peacock, wearing pristine white robes and plates of gold around his neck, an elaborate golden headpiece of a cobra on his head and his tail feathers studded with different colored gemstones.

"I did, thank you for asking" Jaune said still on the ground, voice oozing with sarcasm "and may I know who's welcoming me?"

"I am Vizier Sahid, Minister of affairs, I serve as a representative for my people abroad and mediate between the ethnic groups" Sahid introduce himself.

"Funny how Baldwin didn't mention you" Jaune said, dusting himself off.

"I do my duties away from the kingdom quite often, in fact I haven't return to Eden for years now, I let my secretary do the domestic concerns" he said.

"Then what brings you back to Eden?" Jaune rhetorically asked.

"Same as you my lord, tensions are high on the streets and violence at a moments notice, someone needs to keep the people from tearing each other apart" Sahid answered.

"You speak like this unrest didn't happen before, at least not at this scale and especially not how it escalated quickly" Jaune inquired.

"You're correct my lord, it is as if something or someone instigated all this" Sahid said, getting on something "is this why you're here lord?"

"What does Baldwin have to say about it?" Jaune countered, this one is perceptive, it would be difficult and troublesome to maneuver around this peacock, best not to provide too much information.

"With how dire the situation is, we could use all the help we can" Jaune nodded if only to show interest.

Dancing around words and topics, carefully masking your thoughts and intentions with half-truths and vague answers, it's dangerous to give ground in politics, mere words can control a nation.

This peacock, Sahid, is more experienced in intrigue as he gracefully weave to and fro in their conversation, not even once slipping in his dance or hinting his intentions, to the untrained he's simply an ambassador welcoming a foreign guest of honor, to Jaune on the other hand, he's being measured.

The Vizier watched the Order disembarked of their transports, thousands of Grimm organized in perfect formation, waiting for orders.

"Truly an awe-inspiring sight" he praised "I could not boast Eden have a same warrior culture to Arcadia, but each play their own strengths and weakness".

Jaune waved off the praise "they won't stay long, their needed elsewhere, I don't need an army to keep a city under control".

"How reassuring that King Baldwin choose you to watch over us" he bowed "I would arrange your order to be supplied as per King Baldwins orders".

Jaune nodded "very good, I would like to roam around the city for a bit, been long since I last been here".

Sahid left to attend his duties, this leaved Jaune alone to call for his companions, Gunther and Nero would head out once the Order is resupplied, so in this mission Jaune brought along a hundred Knights and a squad of Palace Guards.

Answering their Lords call a group of gold plated demons approached with one of them pulling along Bucephalus on the reins.

Archdemons is what there called, drawn from the legion that answer only to the Arcadian Crown, equip the same way as every demon but proudly on their chest piece is the crest of the Arcadian Royal Family, a sword with an arching guard through a Fleur-de-lis.

Trained as bodyguards and the Royal Families private army, their fiercely loyal and dedicated to the Family, well armed and armored and versed in close quarter combat, urban warfare, squad level tactics, counter-insurgency, and understood the ebb and flow of the fickle nature of politics.

Exactly what Jaune need for this mission, a squad of Archdemons seems small but it's enough to get the investigation going without garnering attention.

"We'll go on a little incursion to the city, get a feel of it and gather at the Garden in nightfall, spread out to cover more area and be discreet" he instructed.

The Archdemons assigned themselves to different districts based on a map, two of them would accompany Jaune covering the center of town, with a plan in mind each wrapped themselves with a cloak and set off.

Jaune took Bucephalus reins "I'll have someone take you to the Garden, and please don't to anything that would get me to trouble" the griffon feels antsy being cooped up for weeks, but he promise to behave while Jaunes away.

With that settled Jaune turned to his bodyguards "alright, let's see what we'll find".

* * *

Eden is a beautiful city, if you ignore how much blood flowed in said streets and how very strong negativity simmers from the stone.

The buildings are solidly built in sun-baked bricks upon wooden frames providing shade and insulation from the desert sun, stone tiled streets and in every corner are obelisks and pillars dedicated to one God or another.

The citizens wear clothes made from linen and at least some form of ornamental necklaces, bracelets or jewels, being also the wealthiest of the Grimm Kingdoms, Eden provided her citizens many fine and exotic things.

But such extravagance are lost to Edenites for they value learning, wisdom and enlightenment above all else, the result of such deeply rooted religious devotion it shaped their entire culture.

Edenites believed they were originally Nevermores or any form of avian Grimm that lost their wings and become earthbound, there is a reason they lost their wings and it become their life purpose is to find that reason, so that from the enlightenment they may return to the skies.

Many joked they need to be humbled so the gods removed their wings to live a life on the ground but there are many interpretations to the story.

The Edenites aren't the only people that lived in Eden, there are also Satyrs, Arcadians, Valhallans all from different sects, cults, and faiths paying homage to their gods.

With so many religions in one city with believes widely different to each other, with some being militant, it's no surprise violence is inevitable, and yet the city still stands today.

Eden is as tenacious as a saints faith in keeping everything together, hoping that a middle ground can be reached, a point of understanding where harmony can prevail in the most unlikeliest of places, if there's one place in Remnant that stubbornly clings to hope it's definitely Eden.

Jaune weaves through the busy streets with his two bodyguards, blending with the crowd by wearing robes, if he wants to figure out the root of the problem in Eden he first shouldn't alert anyone of his presence, he don't know the enemy so better not let them know he's here.

The three reached a respectable looking establishment, upon entering the dimly lit tavern its choked in smoke from tobacco, the Grimm in Eden drink alcohol oddly enough aside the smoking, religious significance they claimed.

Jaune isn't here to drink or smoke, aside from being under aged he's working right now, his first objective is intelligence but with how Eden is he need someone more knowledgeable of Edens underground, he needs a guide, and he knows just the Grimm for the job.

It wasn't difficult to find him, with the tavern as discreet as a noble court he just need to follow a loud voice, a very loud braggart voice.

"There I was surrounded with demons, in my own ship, hundreds of feet in the air, my hands in the air, as they try to cuff me the floor gives and I fell down, as they rush to see what happen I zoomed out of their with a Jetbike and made my escape, I even left them a parting gift of disabling their ships!"

There he was as he loudly retold his adventures, both feet on the table and a circle of listeners.

This is Sinbad a well-known notorious sky pirate, smuggler, thief and professional con-artist, the Grimm is wanted in Anima, Solitas, Menagerie, Arcadia and Sanus, it's quite a feat to be the most wanted Grimm in Remnant, to think this Grimm was a decorated officer of Arcadias Navy.

The former officer is average of height and wearing a doublet, pants and a pair of worn boots, on his hip is a scimitar and a pistol.

Jaune pointed his bodyguards to him, the two Archdemons approached the smuggler, dispersing the crowd.

"You two looks like you need a drink!" Sinbad said "Apu! A round over here!"

The two Archdemons went to his sides and grabbed his arms, holding him up and brings him to a table Jaune have occupied.

"Hey! Whoa! If this is about the thing with Junior I told you the deal was done!" Sinbad said.

"This is more than your common runs with the Bear" Jaune said gaining his attention.

"Huh?" Sinbad took a closer look, he then smiled and leaned back in his chair still flanked by Jaunes bodyguards "Jaune Arc I presume? You come to take me in Sir?" He said mockingly, already thinking a way to escape.

"I'm here to talk, and even an offer" Jaune propose.

Sinbad seems intrigue but didn't let his guard down "Alright, let's have a chat".

"I heard you can slip by unnoticed" Jaune said "a cargo of dust, weapons, exotics".

"Not to brag Sir but I'm the best smuggler in the business" Sinbad boasted.

"With the right price you could even transport people, even to the Human Kingdoms" Jaune continued.

Sinbad twitched for a split-second, enough for Jaune to notice "just did it once, long time ago".

Jaune smiled then chuckled which unsettled Sinbad "you must think your so elusive, Captain".

He pulled out a folder, the one which Baldwin gave him and puts it down on the table.

It showed files and reports pertaining to Sinbad's activities, smuggling routes, hideout locations and more, years of surveillance and monitoring that went under his nose, but most damning of all was a picture, of he and his airship with Faunus passengers.

Sinbad was stunned because of the amount of information they have on him, but most especially is the picture.

Without warning the two Archdemons grabbed him and slammed him on the table, the other patrons of the the tavern ignored it fearing whoever they are.

"Now Sinbad" Jaune leaned on the table "everything you did up to this point is negligible, but this?" He taps of the picture "this warrants death".

Sinbad struggles but the Archdemons have him pinned tight.

"What happens if word about the Grimm Kingdoms surface in the Human Kingdoms, hmm?" Jaune probed.

"It won't" Sinbad defended "I have their word for it".

"Oh? Well it doesn't matter" Jaune shook his head "they won't be talking anyway".

This horrified Sinbad "Sir you can't! There were women and children there!" He pleaded.

Jaune pulled out a knife and played it on the table "we have laws I'm sure you knew, to ensure that peace and order is maintained and avoid chaos, their blood is on your hand".

Though it's true they have identified most of the Faunus that have contact with him, the Grimm Kingdoms won't do anything rash as assassinating them all, yet.

It leaves a bitter taste in Jaunes mouth, talking about murdering men, women and children to maintain secrecy, if there was another way he would take it, but then this happen and something needs to be done and fast.

"I did the right thing Sir" Sinbad adamantly proclaimed "they were dust miners, slaves, I help them start a new life away from here".

"And I applaud you for it Captain" Jaune genuinely said "but still, rules are rules, ones that must be done".

"Sir please reconsider!" Sinbad struggled as he pleaded.

Jaune ordered his guards to release him but not let him go "if we want it we would have done it, what do you think I seek you out?"

An Archdemon took out a badge, two yellow crescents, Jaunes emblem and put it in front of Sinbad.

"We won't kill them, so long you cooperate" Jaune blackmailed.

Sinbad was torn, he picked up the badge and looked at it.

"You should feel honored, to be a part of a Knightly Order is perhaps the highest place a mere demon could hope for" Jaune assured sugar coating the circumstances.

"Your binding me Sir, not with chains but with conscience, this badge is a burden" Sinbad lamented.

"I don't like doing this Captain, but you forced our hand" Jaune tap a picture on the table, it was a picture of a Faunus family Sinbad saved "there is a price for peace, you know it better than I do".

Sinbad hesitated, he knew the cost of saving those Faunus and he willingly paid for it, it would be for naught if he turns back now "what must I do?"

Jaune leaned on his chair "on the folder there's a map of a human dust mine, where those Faunus escaped, I want you to take me there".

Sinbad rummage the folder, finding the map "why do you need a smuggler to take you there?"

"Crimes remember, think of this as parole" Jaune set down a small pouch of gold coins "we'll meet at midnight, get your ship ready" Jaune stood up, now flanked by his bodyguards.

"Just one question though" Sinbad said "I know what I did is dangerous and I understand that, but do they have to pay for what I done?"

"We all pay Captain" Jaune answered "whether or not your willing to pay, it's up to you to take the losses".

"And what did you pay?" Sinbad followed "for all of this".

This made Jaune think for a minute, everything that happened up to this point for he got here, and how he become what he is now, he smiled at Sinbad and answered "Everything".

Jaune salute the former Captain and left the tavern, leaving Sinbad to ponder his answer.

Back in the streets Jaune stopped and asked his bodyguards "was I heavy-handed, blackmailing him?"

"You did what must be done, for duty and Remnant, your honor is preserved" the Archdemon answered.

"Distasteful the method, realize all we do is for the good of all and for those who will come after us" the other Archdemon answered.

Jaune sighed and shook his head, thinking what Vincent would say, something to assure him, to remind him "War brings peace, Peace demands War".

Such is the life in Remnant.

* * *

Nights in Vacuo can be quite chilly, with gentle desert winds, the stars twinkling in the sky, the shattered moon illuminating the gentle night, and the low hum of gravity engines makes Jaune a bit calm.

Sinbad's ship isn't impressive but not too shabby, ideal for clandestine operations namely smuggling either cargo or people, the ship is a sloop but with no mast and sail, two gravity dust engines keeps the ship afloat, skimming the desert sands.

It's big enough to carry ten people, fifty at max if you're not carrying any cargo, small, fast and reliable, the lack of weapons on the things concerns him.

Jaune brings five Archdemons with him in this incursion, along with Sinbad, he doesn't expect trouble but best be prepared for it.

"How much longer?" Jaune asked, now he should be making a mess on the deck right now, but not in front of those under him plus calm night helps settle his stomach.

"Not long" Sinbad said coming down from the aft rig "but really though, I've added the coordinates from the map onto the ships computer, and it didn't even register, I have to put in an authorization code and it was on the back of the map!"

Jaune chuckled and shook his head, leaning on the rails "And here I thought the 'Winds of Gaia' takes you to fantastical adventures" he said jokingly.

Sinbad laughed heartily "It's true! But modern amenities isn't so bad, just surprise, this ship is old like a 'thousand years old' old".

"You don't say" Jaune emphasis by knocking on the rail "software updates or upgrades, this ship looked like it would fall apart".

"I hope not" Sinbad stroked the wooden rails "this ship served me ever since the fall, I even have to slip in and take her back many times after a mishap".

"I can imagine what your been up to all this time, Captain" Jaune's eyes wander through the vast deserts dunes.

"It's no secret" Sinbad lean on the rails "there was so much chaos during the fall, I need to do everything to survive, everything changed so much I couldn't go back to the Navy after what I've gone through".

"You did more than survive, you thrived" Jaune said "not many would do what you did, in a time where the world is practically in flames, you do what you do best".

Sinbad lowered his head "yet it wasn't enough, I saw too many Humans and Faunus die, many villages burn to the ground, with Arcadia in shambles I began to wonder if I'm the only one who cared".

Sinbad rub the back of his hand "one shipment raiding become a second then a third, food, medicine and supplies, yet they didn't survive".

"You can't really blame them" Jaune said "their whole civilization collapsing before their very eyes, it can be a traumatic experience that can change a man".

"True enough" he conceded "but even after a thousand years nothing change, Remnant is still in chaos, humanity divided, and Faunus prosecuted".

"Is that your reason why you helped them? Redemption for your past failings?" Jaune questioned.

"They either die to the jaws of the beast or the noose on the streets, I saw many good people die, Sir, after meeting those Faunus I know I couldn't leave them be" Sinbad defended.

"And look where it brought you" Jaune commented but Sinbad disagreed.

"I did not regret my decision, and I would do it again for I am a Grimm of Arcadias Royal Navy, and my purpose in existence is to serve Arcadias people" he said resolute.

"And what about all of...this?" Jaune pointed all of him or what he is now, a smuggler, thief and a criminal.

Sinbad wave it off "necessary circumstances"

"Lord Arc" an Archdemon interrupted them "we are in sight of the location".

Jaune thanked the Archdemon and readied his gear "you want to serve Arcadias people Captain? Then serve me for their sake".

* * *

"An obelisk, no wonder my computer can't find this place!" The investigation team reached the Schnee Company dust mine, the site was surrounded with ancient ruins, rock formations and Atlesian defense systems, all were abandoned leaving the dust behind after the miners revolt.

It's one of the most remote dust site the Company have, being cut off from the world and perfect for some corporate deviant activities, it's also the 'safest' of SDC sites, so long Eden is concerned, located just on the border.

Sinbad was inspecting an obelisk in the center of what seems to be a small community now buried in the sand, it was left alone due to historical and cultural significance but it serve so much more.

Edenite obelisks are interconnected much like the Cross Continental Transmit System of Atlas, each obelisk is covered with runes and scripts that continuously 'observe' it's environment and send information to other obelisks, with a little tweaking of a specialized engineer, information can be manipulated, changed, replaced, or create new ones.

"Search the area, look for anything interesting" Jaune ordered and the Archdemons dispersed.

Joining Sinbad on the base of the towering obelisk, he channel a bit of aura on it and the obelisk began to glow, the runes starts to project themselves and a holographic screen appeared.

"What you're looking for?" Sinbad asked as Jaune was typing on the holographic runes.

"Surveillance feeds and logs about a month ago" he said "if the story holds up there should be recordings of the miners revolting".

Jaune found several video clips of dust mining activity, many which clearly and grossly disregard worker safety and protocols.

"What I tell ya, all this time and yet nothing change still" Sinbad said viewing the clips.

Jaune can't help but agree, but more pressing matters needs attending, looking further he found what he's looking for.

So far the reports hold up, some White Fang agents slip in and cause havoc, meant to assassinate a member of the Schnee family, the miners either joined the carnage or flee the scene, those that fled were the lucky ones as beasts started pouring down on them.

"Too much work for something simple as murder" Sinbad commented.

"I'm sure your familiar with the White Fang, Captain" Jaune asked, the smuggler often sail at the edge of human territory to avoid detection, so it's no surprise if he heard a thing or two.

Sinbad cross his arms "I heard, honestly who would call a peaceful organization 'White Fang'? That's a red flag right there, nowadays their being led by some savage name Sienna".

"I won't call her savage" Jaune said "but her weak authority and lax leadership make her a figurehead than anything else, plus her approval with violence its not looking good for anyone".

"Still" Sinbad said looking around the place "with the revolt and the beasts, this place doesn't seem that damaged".

"That's what concerns me" Jaune admitted "it's too...tamed, controlled even".

The heavy footfalls indicate the Archdemons have returned "Lord Arc, we found something you need to see".

Jaune remove himself from the obelisk and went with his companions, the scene is indeed violent, bullet casings, and dried blood on the ground, took place in a middle of some sort of camp.

"This just confirms what we already know, why are we here again?" Sinbad said sounding a bit bored.

Jaune too asked why they're here, the Book of Grimm record this very event happening, it seemed insignificant but their always something below the presentation.

"Where are the weapons?" Jaune suddenly realized that there's bullet casings, but with no weapon to fire them.

"They ran off with it? Maybe even taken" Sinbad guess.

"Taken by beasts?" An Archdemon questioned.

"Hey! There's some beast species that can use human weapons, even make their own firearms, so the possibility stands!" Sinbad defended.

"In the Dark Lands perhaps, but that's beyond the Valley of Mountains to the east" another Archdemon joined in.

Jaune ponders while his companions debate the missing weapons, something feels off about all of this, so far there's no beasts around which is odd considering they attack the place, the nature of the missing weapons, the lack of structural damage, something or someone came here before them.

The logs from the Obelisk would have shown discrepancies, but honestly with how far they are the local data of the Obelisk could be tampered, there's a few ways to undo it but that's for another night.

"Let's head back" he said to his companions "well come back another night".

As they make their way back to the ship, a chilly wind passed, and sand shifted.

On instinct the investigation team formed a circle, covering each other's back and pulled out their weapons.

"Somethings here" Sinbad alerted.

They strained their senses, watching if the sands shift around them, not one of them moved an inch as the moments pass by.

Daringly Jaune cautiously took a step forward, then the sands strikes.

The sands in front of them bursts upward to blind them, revealing a rather large scorpion poised to kill.

"Death Stalkers!?" Jaune yelled, one of the scorpions leap at him, Jaunes quick strike did little work.

"There Sand Stalkers! Stay together!" Sinbad advised.

These Sand Stalkers are as big as dogs, softer carapace and more lighter than their cousin the Death Stalker but their build allows them to hide just beneath the sands and strike without warning, worst they operate in groups.

The Stalkers are no serious threat but compare to the small investigation team their more numerous and their preference for ambush and sneak attacks make them dangerous to fight on the open and isolated.

Sinbad lashed out with a scimitar cutting down one and taking out another with his pistol "OK, I'm getting rusty".

"Don't fight often?" Jaune somehow manage to joke, pulling out a dustlock pistol and popping a few shots at the advancing scorpions.

"Firefights and fistfights but not this".

The Scorpions just keep on coming no matter how many of them died, the longer they stay the higher the chances they'll be swarmed.

"Blast a path, we need to get out of here!" Jaune ordered.

The Archdemons were fighting mainly with swords, with a flick of a switch their swords mecha-shifted into assault rifles, the rifles were similar to Atlesian standard issue pulse rifles but that's where the similarities end.

"Focus on point, breakthrough!" The leading Archdemon signaled, a blistering salvo carved through the swarming Sand Stalkers "Move!".

The team got out of dodge but the Sand Stalkers are catching up, in their element the Stalkers appear to glide effortlessly through the sand.

"We're close!" Sinbad said as their reaching to the ship.

More Stalkers emerge from the sands, blocking them to salvation, and even greater numbers, with a rumble the largest of the Sand Stalkers are blocking their path.

"That thing is big as my ship!" Sinbad observed.

Jaune clicked his teeth "get to the ship once I gave the signal!" He unloaded his pistol then load it with a single bullet.

"Get ready!" With a resounding bang the air bursts in flames as he fired the shot, their perceptions rippled as the round not only punched but ripped through the swarm and setting the place on fire with an explosion.

The shockwave pushed everything back, the swarming Sand Stalkers were taken by the wind as Sinbad's ship was knocked several meters back, the team would have been caught up but they held fast.

Once the dust settles Sinbad recovering quickly "what in the name of Oum is that!?"

"Later! Get to the ship" Jaune ordered, the shot was so strong it completely destroyed his pistol, metal pieces jagged into his gauntlet, his hand was terribly burned and bleeding, he cradled his hand visibly in pain "hurry before they catch up!"

The team carried Jaune back to the ship, Sinbad started the engines and got off the ground, a loud crashing sound of of wood is heard, the ship buckled and was being pulled down.

"What the?" Sinbad ran to the side of the ship to find Sand Stalkers firing their stingers like harpoons to keep the ship from flying off.

"We're hooked!" He warned.

A pair of Archdemons brought their guns to bear and fired at the Stalkers, they were too many, using the still dissipating bodies of their dead to shield them as they launched more stingers and pulling the ship harder.

"Contact to the west!" Another Archdemon called.

"What now!?" Sinbad yelled, grabbing a telescope to see what's more coming.

It's a sandstorm, the biggest he have ever seen in his thousand year life, it's picking up speed and strength and it's coming their way, but most frightening wasn't the coming storm, it was the bright red eyes of beastial Grimm that was the cause of such storm.

"It's a Horde!" Things just got worse and judging by the sheer size of the sandstorm the Grimm are picking up, they'll be flatten.

Sinbad knew they won't survive if they don't get out of dodge, he quickly went below deck and carried with him a crate full of red dust.

"Out of the way!" Sinbad throws the crate full of dust off the back of the ship and into the Swarm, one well placed shot from his pistol it exploded, the force incinerated the Swarm and give the ship a little lift.

The engines whined, gravity dust activating and the ship flying them out of their, Sinbad breath a sigh of relief, it was too close to comfort as the ferocious sandstorm almost hitting them.

"Before we celebrate, do you have a Medkit in this ship?" Jaune asked leaning on the rig, holding still bleeding left hand up.

Sinbad procured a Medkit and hand it to Jaune "want me to give you a hand?...sorry that wasn't intended".

"Get back on the wheel" Jaune took the kit "this is nothing, I went through much worse".

"That I won't question" Sinbad said watching Jaune work his wounds.

Jaune first slowly remove his Broken gauntlet, the damage to his hand was intensive, charred skin, missing indexes, shrapnel, and a sickeningly large metal piece between his thumb and index.

"Huh, looks better than I thought" Jaune said calmly, straining from the pain.

"You think!? Sinbad yelled.

"A bit squeamish?" Jaune somehow jokes.

"Forgive me but the last time I was familiar with the human anatomy was a thousand years ago!" He complained.

Jaune took a blue syringed and injected himself, the liquid ice dust would work as an anesthetic while he remove the big metal piece, he firmly grasp the foreign object.

"You sure you don't need tweezers? Just pull it nice and" Jaune yanked it off, grunting in his throat "by Oum man!" Sinbad looks like he's going to faint.

Jaune took another injection, liquid fire dust would destroy any infections, invigorate regeneration, and act as a stand in for the blood he lost, he then took a vial of special earth dust and coated his hand with it.

Steadily channeling aura to the earth dust on his hand the dust activate converting itself and anything it can use to new tissue, bone, muscles, skin and veins, shrapnel is being converted to new cells even the large metal piece is being eaten in the process.

The wonders of ancient alchemical medicine and application of dust.

After the operation Jaune's hand looked like it wasn't blown to pieces like it did just now.

Flexing his 'new' hand slowly there's still some lingering phantom pains and was very numb, Jaune sighed in relief "now that the show is over, let's get to the nearest Obelisk".

"What, why?" Sinbad protested "we need to get back to Eden, and warn the King and the Viziers!"

"We're too close to the border" Jaune said "we need to warn Vizier Jafar or it'll be too late"

"I'm sure the Tacticus of Eden can fend off an army with a rabble band" Jaune cuts him off by grabbing his collar.

"I'm not worried about the Vizier! I'm worried about Vacuo!


	5. Garden of Lies

Chapter 5: Garden of Lies

It took half an hour of searching the vast empty desert for Jaune and the team to find an Obelisk, standing in a middle of nowhere.

Jaune jump off the ship with an Archdemon while Sinbad and the rest stayed on board, eyes peeled scanning the sand, paranoia starts kicking in.

Activating the Obelisk, Jaune waited for his call to get through, the holo-screen rippling like a pool until it began to clear.

On the other side a visage of a fierce black hawk appear on the screen "Lord Arc, contacting me this early means something serious I take"

Jaune nodded "I believe you know why I'm here, makes things easy"

Jafar is the Tacticus of Eden, much like Jaune who is the Tacticus of Arcadia. A Tacticus is a scholar of War and battle, they have dedicated their lives in perfecting the art of war they are often called the Gods of War by those they lead.

They are such geniuses in manners of warfare and greatest of leaders they can conquer the world with only a handful of untrained warriors, an exaggeration but their performance is no laughing matter.

Among the Tacticus still alive in Remnant, Jaune is a recent addition to their ranks, Jafar on the other hand is the most serious and uncompromising of them all.

"I've investigated the Schnee dust mine on the edge of the border, their we encountered a Grimm Horde, what's strange was the size of the Horde, much larger than any ever recorded and the area virtually untouched" Jaune reported.

Jafar tap his beak in thought "troubling, a lot of beasts are starting to spring up and in large numbers, even organized"

"I suggest to cordon the area and observe Grimm activity" Jaune said "Vacuo never have such a large number of beasts in one group, I believe the dust mine serve as some kind of rally point"

"I'll deploy some observers" Jafar said "but isolating the area would be difficult, Grimm are bearing down on us every moment and by the time I sent out a force they'll strike"

"Can the other Viziers help us?" Jaune asked "surely they will hear out and heed to the words of a Tacticus especially if there's two of them"

Jaffar laughed and waved his hand dismissively "I advise not to waste your time, they care more about the happenings in Eden and playing their shadow games than anything else, petitioning aid from them will get us nowhere"

"We could at least try" Jaune press on "with such limited forces at our disposal and the danger close to Eden, I'm sure some of them would take notice and act"

Jaffar shook his head "how optimistic" he commented "Act they will, but not how you want them to"

"there is no harm to ask" Jaune persisted "we can't do this ourselves, this is not a matter of pride, Jaffar. We're talking about the fate of a continent"

Jaffar took a minute to reassess the situation "I could ask aid from the Nomads, they can keep track on events happening around Vacuo"

Jaune nodded "better to fight with anyone than with no one, I'll make haste to Eden, I'll make them listen to me"

"And how?" Jafar asked skeptically.

"I have my ways" Jaune claimed.

Jafar shook his head "Your not on the same court, Boy. Eden is nothing like Arcadia, I honestly feel more safer between the jaws of a beowolf than ruffling their feathers" he said "And by the way, get some sleep, you look like you just emerged from a war zone" Jafar advised.

Jaune run his hand through his hair "too much to do, so little time, but I'll try"

"Try isn't good enough" Jafar stated "Rest, I order it"

Jaune sighed "alright" he relented "been a long night anyway"

The call disconnected and Jaune with his guard return to the ship, Sinbad steered the ship heading straight to Eden.

"So...I know this is beyond my pay grade but what did the Tacticus say?" Sinbad asked.

"Well" Jaune started "we don't know what in Oum is going on, first we need more information and second we need to control the situation"

"And how?" Sinbad asked further.

Jaune run a hand through his hair and sighed "honestly? I don't know" he confessed "we need help from the other Viziers, but with what Jaffar say about them, I'm starting to worry"

"Your a Tacticus, surely they'll listen" Sinbad claimed.

"That's what I thought as well" Jaune said "but Jaffar is right, this is not Arcadia, so I need to do this differently"

Sinbad left him to think while he focus on driving the ship, the Archdemons continue their vigilance, weapons trained in case of danger, a silence have fallen on the ship with nothing to hear but the hum of the engines.

Jaune is still deep in thought on what to do next, he looked frustrated while doing so "You look tired" Sinbad said with worry "the tired you feel when you see something unsightly"

Jaune sighed "Vacuo is doomed" he plainly said "it's better to reduce that kingdom to dust and never speak of it, a kingdom of disappointment"

"A bit harsh? A while ago you were concerned for that rotten kingdom" Sinbad said "what's with the sudden change?"

"Vacuo isn't the most pleasant of Kingdoms, say what you will but the Kingdom is like a giant beacon of negativity" Jaune said.

Grimm is presumed to be drawn to negativity but it isn't exclusively emotional, negative acts such as theft, murder, and even to lie draws Grimm as well, even negative thoughts can attract a Grimm. As Humans and Faunus have a bit of darkness inside them thanks to the younger God brother, any negativity is the same as a wolf calling his pack, Beasts attack on site, highly intelligent Grimm like Arcadians feels it's a call for help, in short negativity calls Grimm, what the Grimm will do when answering the call is up to them.

Inversely, positivity either action or emotion or even thought attracts the Angels, Grimm are not attracted by this because they either aren't being called, or avoiding the Lux, though any interactions with Lux isn't always pleasant, Vincent the Angel of Death for the souls that died in war and combat can attest to that.

What makes the Human Kingdom of Vacuo so different is the Kingdom itself secretes negativity. Destruction of Nature, harsh living condition, non-existent public order, disrespect of government officials, the list goes on and on, the Kingdom is literally a black stain on the map.

It's disgusting and repulsive.

"If I've been given the chance I won't hesitate to burn that Kingdom to the ground and salt the earth" Jaune confess.

"Not all of the Kingdom are bad" Sinbad defended "the Kingdom is like its people, Sir, and people are humans, their not perfect of course, but that makes them Human"

Jaune sighed "I understand that Sinbad, but no matter how we see it a crime is still a crime no matter the intentions"

This directly affected Sinbad, he broke the law by helping the Faunus, no matter how good his intentions were, those he helped will be killed because he help them, because he broke the law.

"It's stupid" Jaune continued "but there's nothing we can do about it, these things were placed and enforced harshly to control Grimm"

"Character building" Sinbad state the reason "times like this we immortals envy mortals, the more the power the more restrictions to control them"

"Exactly" Jaune agreed "power is a responsibility, the likes of which I'm very aware of, abuse it however"

"No need to elaborate" Sinbad stop him "I know what we do criminals, it wasn't humane, on the other hand the world stop treating you as such"

Jaune watched as the sun rise from the horizon, bringing a new dawn, the light of the sun on the desert sands make them look like a plain of gold, but alas it was all glitters.

"Take us back, Captain. I think I can hear my bed calling for me from here" Jaune yawned.

* * *

The streets of Eden is a s busy as ever, merchants selling wares, pedestrians passing by, the everyday noise of a metropolis, but there's a different kind of noise is playing, and that's the noise of metal boots tapping on stone.

Jaune seems on edge, looking all around him, he swear he would get some rest but there's somethings need to be done first.

He pulled Sinbad close to him "tell me, what's wrong with this scene?"

Sinbad looks around, a busy street, traffic, hawking merchants, preaching preachers on a pedestal, and groups of armed Immortals, almost an everyday scene.

"I don't see what's wrong" Sinbad said.

"There's Immortals patrolling the streets, in numbers too" Jaune pointed out.

Sinbad look at the scene again and true enough there's a quite a sizable number of Immortals visible.

The Immortals are to Eden what Demons are to Arcadia, Immortals are the state military of Eden, clad in golden chain-plate armor with a distinct avian helm, red capes, and armed with spears, scimitars and large round shields, the name Immortal isn't because their actual immortals, being Grimm their already are, but because they're always at a certain number of active troops and no matter what happens they always maintain it, making an illusion of immortality.

The rest of the Edenite Army is made up of irregulars and mercenaries, but they are mostly provided by the Viziers making their loyalty a bit questionable and no standard uniform, but being a kingdom founded by, more or less Knights, feuds and rivalries between Viziers are common.

"Isn't this normal?" Sinbad couldn't tell if Jaune is being overly paranoid and tired, maybe even both.

"Should they be on the border? And their presence is a bit stifling" Jaune said "come on, we have to get going"

"Right" Sinbad said stretching his body "I'll be off then" before he could leave Jaune grab hold of him.

"And where are you going?" he questioned.

"I thought we call it a day and rest?" Sinbad answered.

"We're not done yet" Jaune stated "we need to report this to the Viziers and to Baldwin, then we can call it a day"

"I don't see why I need to be there" Sinbad honestly said.

"Your collateral" Jaune revealed.

"Collateral? That's reassuring" the knight hushed him and drags him to the garden.

The Garden of Eden is a large fortified enclosure, stepping inside is like stepping in a vibrant jungle, there are many plants and flowers growing even trees providing shade, at the center of the garden enclosure is the Palace, the Palace is only a few stories high and this is where the administration lies.

Sinbad whistles at the splendor of the Garden, legends say the God of Light created all life here in this very garden, the atmosphere is tranquil and serene and the aura can really soothe the soul.

"Don't wander off the beaten path" Jaune advices, reminding Sinbad to keep to the cobbled pathway of the garden.

"I won't run away, because of our...agreement" Sinbad too reminded.

"I said that because of all the man-eating plants, and highly poisonous flowers but alright" Jaune said.

"Right, Right. It's not like I'm thinking of wandering off in the first place" Sinbad said trying and failing to identify which harmless looking plant that can kill him instantly.

Jaune ignored it, there heading to a large pavilion looking over a pond, the pavilion is open to nature but the inside is nothing but, incense fills the air, gentle sound of playing harps, couch covered in velvet silk and cushions, surrounded with servants it's the very image of decadence.

The Viziers were discussing many topics here, from the situation on the border to public order, and among them is the Vizier Sahid.

"Viziers" Jaune bowed gaining their attention, the harpist stopped playing and the other servants bid their leave.

"Lord Arc" Sahid greeted "is there something you need?"

"A Schnee dust mine just on the edge of the border house an alarmingly large Grimm Horde" he reported "by my estimate, the horde will pick up more momentum and can possibly break through the border, this would leave the human kingdom of Vacuo in a very hopeless situation"

As he gave his report the Viziers lost interest when they heard 'Vacuo' and treated the rest of the report as background music.

Jaune noticed and was annoyed by this "if we leave the Horde be, thousands of lives will be lost, and Eden would be placed in a very dangerous position"

This got some of the Viziers attention, but he was still widely ignored, they continue whatever conversation they had, leaving Jaune standing there like a fool. Only the Vizier Sahid listened though for different reasons.

"Thank you for your work and dedication, Lord Arc, Vizier Jafar too have informed us of the Horde, rest assure we have forward steps to prepare for the worst" Sahid said, earning a few nods from his peers.

"Does this include the Immortals patrolling the streets?" Jaune asked with an inquisitive tone "should they be on the border? Deal with the beasts at least?"

"As you say Lord, with the Horde just at our borders the City is in risk, so we diverted some forces to see the defense of the City" Sahid justified.

"What?" Jaune almost didn't believe what he just heard "you diverted forced to defend the City than the Border at greater risk of breaking!" He yelled.

"The City is poorly defended, with religious and social unrest on the rise and not to mention the news of a Horde, Order must be enforced and thus the diverting is necessary" Sinbad made his stand.

"And what Baldwin have to say about this!?" Jaune looked like he heard something absurd but it was unfortunately real "I don't believe he would allow this and leave the Human of Kingdom of Vacuo defenseless!"

"We have forward this to the King, with things going badly here on Eden and the border on a stalemate, plus our forces spread too thin, we reached a decision to preserve the Capital" Sahid said.

"And what? Stall until the situation here on Eden improved before addressing a major threat!?" Jaune presume.

"That, Lord Arc, is exactly what we're doing" There was some trace of pride when Sahid said that, like they made the right decision, Jaune disapproved.

Now Sinbad was just on the sidelines listening the exchange, he want to just get this over with and rest, but with the situation turning to the worst and Jaune clearly about to lose it, he needs to step up.

Sinbad quickly ran to Jaune before he blows a gasket "Sir, I think you need some rest now, yeah?" He said trying to dissuade the young Tacticus and Vainly tried to pull him to the exit.

"You bird brains!" Oh boy, here we go.

"Vacuo would be nothing but a husk when you all collectively clean yourselves up! Were you all kicked off a cliff when you were born!? Hundreds of thousands of lives are at stake and all of you laid fat in your nests!" Jaune curse and ranted.

"This is our decision, Lord Arc, you are still free to act as you see fit" Sahid stood unflinching to the verbal abuse Jaune was throwing.

It took ten minutes, and a couple of guards, to pull Jaune out of the pavilion, he might be young but he's still a Knight and stronger than any of them in the room.

Sinbad's hands is on his knees panthing after drawing the enraged Knight outside, unfortunately Jaune wasn't finish with his verbal rant.

"Can you believe them!? Who do they think they are!?" Jaune said to Simbad pointing at the pavilion "they throw me out! Me! A Tacticus! I can bring this Kingdom to the ground if I wanted to!" The worst part was that wasn't an empty threat.

"Let it go, Sir, that's how the Viziers do things, they think about themselves and Eden first before anything else" Sinbad said catching his breath.

Jaune clicked his tongue "Well, I half-expected this but still" he said finally calming down.

"You need to lie down my, Sir" Sinbad advised "I like you more when your cool and collected"

"I like you more when we're on the ship" Jaune bit back "now come on"

"Where to now?" Sinbad looked like he's about to collapse.

"Back to basics" Jaune said "if we want to get to the bottom of things, we literally need to go to the bottom, your a criminal aren't you? I need your network" he called a nearby servant and gave him some instructions to be relayed to his Knights.

Sinbad grumbled and ran a hand through his hair "ugh, my luck really have a grudge on me"

"I heard that!" Jaune yelled.

* * *

Jaune's room is simple enough if a bit Spartan, just a bed, wardrobe, a chest and a stone table at the center of the room. The stone table is covered with runes and have dust running on the edges, even have ports on it.

Jaune is surrounded with his Archdemon bodyguards, he have his arms cross waiting patiently for Sinbad complete his call.

Sinbad is at the far corner of the room holding a scroll like device close to his ear "so how's business in Vale? Yeah doing just fine over here, the Twins still at it, hahaha yeah give a few years and see what happen" he seems to catch up with his informant friend.

"Sinbad!" Jaune called him, getting impatient "get it over with!"

Sinbad covered the device preventing Jaunes yelling from going through the call "Uh, listen Junior I'm a bit in a bind here, uh huh, the militant sects and cults in Eden, yeah those, oh nothing...research purposes, come on man, Yes! Junior you're a lifesaver" he ended the call.

"Well?" Jaune asked.

Sinbad jacked the device on one of the stone tables port, blue light started to fill the center of the table and numerous holo-data, articles and reports started projecting, information coming from Sinbad's device.

"Junior send all he have regarding Edens underground, whatever were looking for it might be somewhere here" He said.

"Where's your friend now?" Jaune asked, shuffling through several files floating before him.

"Running a nightclub in Vale as an information broker" he answered "he's digging up a lot of dirt about high profile people there, including Councilman's and Hunter personalities"

"Well, dirt is dirt, and we need a lot of dirt to bury someone six feet under" Jaune said reviewing some files and passing them to his Archdemons for further analysis.

"That's very troubling" Sinbad commented "someone on your hit list?"

"Several" Jaune said, he flick a holographic file towards Sinbad and it expanded, the file was a ledger detailing the smuggling and sale of weapons in the Eden blackmarket "Something to say?"

"I was paid to transport the goods, several militant sects was hoarding weapons and munitions enough for a small unit" Sinbad said "low grade, and dated, mostly small arms"

"What about the supplier, the dealer, the buyer?" Jaune inquired further.

Sinbad shook his head "don't know where they get their hands on the weapons, and I was only told to drop them off in certain locations and in exact time, they didn't exactly fill me the details"

Jaune double check the files, specifically checking the models of the weapons smuggled and analysing their origin, he then took a picture of a weapon and scaled it larger for everyone to see.

The weapon is a bolt action rifle, simple construction and holds six dust rounds, there are other details such as weight, range and other bits of information, at the bottom it shows the weapons manufacturer: Vale Armory.

"This rifle was made in Vale to modernize its armed forces in direct competition to Mantle now Atlas, production went up during the Great War and until the end of it around two-hundred thousand rifles were produced" Jaune laid out the history of the rifle.

"The rifle is no longer in production and outdated compare to modern firearms, Vale officials decided to sell all of the remaining rifles to Vacuo, their ally during the War, but was intercepted by White Fang during the Faunus Wars, today most Valeian Rifles are in the hands of the White Fang, picking up dust in Vale Armory, or in Vacuo" Jaune concluded.

"And how can we tie this to our mysterious arms dealer?" Sinbad asked.

Jaune projected a map of Remnant detailing sea lanes and trade routes between the Kingdoms, several lanes were highlighted as being possible routes where the weapons were coming from.

"Menagerie is too far to Vacuo and the White Fang isn't keen on losing what limited assets they have" Jaune explained "this leaves Vale and Vacuo as possible source of these rifles"

"Here" Sinbad pointed out a sea lane between Vale and Vacuo, the lane wasn't close to the shore and judging with the traffic on that lane it must be for civilian vessels.

"It's an old smugglers operation, we load the goods on passenger ships and dump them to the sea, recovery teams stationed there would retrieve the overboard cargo" Sinbad said.

"And where does it go from there?" Jaune asked.

"They'll transport it disguising as a merchant caravan, then bring it in the City via underground canals and passageways" Sinbad answered.

Conveniently, Sinbad's informant also provided them Edens underground sewer network for them to plot their incursion.

Jaune analyses the underground map to cover a good portion of the City, overall it's the perfect hiding place for insurgents to pop out and cause damage, or hide their stockpile from the prying eyes above.

"Whoever keeping these weapons must stock them here as well, scour the underworld of potential stockpiles" Jaune ordered to the Archdemons "assemble a team as you see fit, seize anything of interest, arrest any suspicious individuals and contact the local authorities to block choke points"

The Archdemons received their assignments left to prepare their operations, leaving only Jaune and Sinbad in the room.

Now to wait for the results, it'll take a few hours and the silence is a bit awkward, Jaune took out scroll and it expand for him to work on, the sound of consistent tapping fills the room.

"You working on something?" Sinbad asked curiously.

"I'm writing a book" Jaune answered still at work.

"A Tacticus writing a book? That sound dangerous" Sinbad jokes.

"Here" Jaune made a copy and send it across the table and transferred it to Sinbad's device "it might prove educational"

"A glimpse of the end to come?" Sinbad teased and proceeds to skim through it, the longer he reads it he's face is filled with worry.

"I don't know, Sir" he said unsure "don't this book make the Human Kingdoms a bit, Vulnerable?"

"Since we're on the subject" Jaune paused on what he's doing "I don't have a title yet, the book laids out the history, military, economy, culture, technology, politics and society of the Human Kingdoms in a comprehensive format"

Looking over to Sinbad the level of detail and information on the book is admittingly damning "don't look so distress, us Tacticus do these things regularly, I also need something to present the next time we held a conference"

"It's not actually hard to imagine you Tacticus leading large armies for whatever purpose" Sinbad said "it's a bit scary, I might have bit more than I can chew"

Sinbad glanced at the work again "what does this book hope to accomplish?"

"Many things" Jaune said "at the very least it would free the normal citizens of their ignorance and expose the lies the Council enforced unto them"

"And also a study in human military doctrine throughout the years, you know standard Tacticus stuff" he added on an afterthought.

"Of course" Sinbad nodded "something to bring to show and tell"

"Those conferences is a matter of global security" Jaune defended.

Sinbad browsed through the books table of contents and found something interesting to talk about "Reintegracion, I take this talks about how humanity return before the Fall"

"It's still work in progress" Jaune informed.

"Anyway" Sinbad cross his arms "with such insight to the Human Kingdoms, how do you think they'll react when you 're-integrate' them back to the rest of Remnant?"

"Honestly, it would be a disaster" Jaune confess "their Government lied to them for years, they could hardly protect their own borders, and when the news of Grimm Kingdoms comes to them? Who knows what could happen"

"A society built on lies and living on a lie, the truth would be devastating to them" Jaune added "all they know about Grimm is that their savage beasts and monstrosities, to difficult to break that mindset, worst case scenario they would react violently like their being driven to extinction and I'll be forced to wage war"

"Your going to war with your own kind?" Sinbad said in alarm "isn't that too extreme of a reaction?"

"They haven't completely accepted the Faunus" Jaune reminded "if the Faunus is still being segregated then what chance Grimm have for acceptance?"

"I mean, if you lead the re-integration as a human, things can go smoothly" Sinbad reasoned.

Jaune sighed and shook his head "how optimistic" he quoted Jafar to himself "for hundreds of years humanity see the Grimm as mindless savages, their government insisted that the Grimm drive their entire species to extinction and talk about 'reclaiming' what they lost, hundreds of lives were lost just to maintain their ignorant lifestyle and feed their citizens a lie years in the making"

"It's a bitter pill to swallow but it's better to accept it now and face the truth. Humanity will never accept the Grimm, if War is needed to find peace, I will wage a thousand Wars to reach it" Jaune voiced his resolve.

A cocktail of emotion runs through Sinbad, fear as war between Man and Grimm being inevitable, dread that he'll be forced to be a part of it, sadness for those Faunus he helped and rage against those that kept humanity in their backward state.

But underneath all of those negative emotion, Hope remains, that by the end of perhaps the largest and destructive of War, all the suffering, loss and grief, a new age would dawn, an age where Man, Faunus, Grimm and even the Lux co-exist, and maybe just maybe with Jaune leading and lighting the way it's possible.

"Seems your mind have made up" Sinbad said.

Jaune deeply frowns "it wasn't much of a choice to begin with"

Silence returned as the heavy topic was dropped, Jaune went back on his book and Sinbad does some light reading, the silence was again broken by Jaune.

"So" Jaune strike up a conversation while working "how bad things are in Eden?"

"Bad" Sinbad answered as the only answer needed "a mob armed with cudgels is one thing but a fully armed mod is another"

"With a lot of pilgrims coming I imagine religious violence isn't the only factor with the unrest" Jaune said.

Sinbad leaned on the table "Violence towards other faiths is unfortunately common in Eden, the Viziers are keeping order but does little to relieve tensions, with troubles on the border things are turning for the worst here in Eden"

Jaune idly browse through data-files the table were projecting "dissidents, insurgents, and heavily armed thugs on the streets, the mybrid of factions in Eden are keeping each other in check while the Viziers lounge around" he said quite bitterly.

Sinbad shrugs "yes well, true the Viziers are doing little to nothing and most law enforcement is being done by vigilantes and church affiliated bodies, things were doing 'okay' until the Viziers finally get involved"

Jaunes interest was piqued when Sinbad mentioned that last part, giving a few orders to the computer, profiles of Edens Viziers comes to view.

"Found something?" Sinbad asked.

Jaune skimmed through several profiles "did you know most of the Viziers are over a thousand years old?"

Sinbad waved a hand "no one is interested in the games the high lords play, most of them is older than me that's for sure, give or take their average age is about around two thousand"

"Aside the older Viziers, there is only a few 'young' ones, the youngest of them is about six hundred years old" Jaune discovered.

"And what are their connection in all of this?" Sinbad raised a brow.

"Have you heard of the Elder Society?" Jaune asked.

Sinbad scratched his head, trying to remember an organization like that "there are many sects, cults and organizations in Eden, but if your referring about the Viziers then, Yes, the Elder Society is an elitist group made up of powerful and influential Grimm of Eden, I know little about them but I heard that many groups are affiliated with them in some way"

Baldwin told him about this group but little is known for such a long standing organization of the powerful, in any case he can't conduct an investigation of the Viziers, that won't work, perhaps his contacts though Ara have something for him to work with.

"Well" Sinbad stood up "let's wait until your demons return, then we'll review their founding and get this investigation forward"

"You can leave" Jaune dismiss him "and thanks for helping this much"

"If I don't, people would die" Sinbad saluted and left the room leaving Jaune to his thoughts.

The stress finally caught Jaune as he was assaulted with a big headache, losing sleep and overworking is bad for the health but no one is going to do these things but him, which make things more stressful.

He saved and put away his work, removed his armor and changed into some casual clothes and flop to the bed, a lot of things in his mind.

A Horde of ravenous Beasts roaming in the desert, endangering the security of Eden and the continuity of Vacuo, a City high in violence and uncooperative Viziers, he needs to see Baldwin soon but such a move would needlessly antagonize the Viziers since he's still an outsider. For now, he'll be counting on his subordinates to complete their assignments as he catch some shut eye.

As he sleeps he is unaware the ventilation shaft spilling smoke to his room, wrapping around him.

* * *

The sun is about to set as Sinbad watched Jaunes Knights coordinate with local authorities of scouring the tunnels.

Turns out, Jaune was right, several weapon caches were sized including munitions even some heavy equipment of mortars and machine guns were discovered, troubling is hardly the right word to describe it, high grade military gear were being found around the City underground.

Worryingly of all, every crate that emerged from below all bears a symbol of a jaw eating a flame, he may be a criminal but he isn't too keen on affiliating with groups like that.

The search was a success but the findings have troubling implications, there were enough supplies seized to supply a small army, Knights and some local guards were keeping their eyes on it but their outnumbered and too many blind spots.

A ringing of a bell caught his attention, he turn to see a preacher before a mass, talking about some very concerning message.

"Pull out the wool from your eyes! We were all deceived by the Viziers, Eden is rotten, a Garden of Lies! Return to the olden days where we look upon the all powerful! The true lords of Remnant!" The preacher address the crowd.

Wrap in rages with a moldy staff on his hand and a rusted bell on the other, the preacher looks more of a doom or naysayer than a legitimate religious figure, but with trouble brewing as news of the Horde spread, he got some people that agreed with his words.

"Sir Sinbad" an Archdemon called him "we have loaded the carts and ready to return to the Garden"

Sinbad nodded "Good, let's get out of here before anyone get any ideas"

Before the caravan can move out a whooshing sound was heard, Sinbad turned and saw a rocket heading towards one of the wagons "Get down!"

The wagon exploded into a fireball, the frightened citizens scrambled away from the danger as the Knights and Guards hold fast, the streets were congested and the resulting panic cause a stampede.

Suddenly several insurgents emerged covered in rags but have some form of body armor underneath and their faces are covered with a bandana of a jaw eating flames, the same symbol on the crates.

They were alarmingly decked out, high grade assault rifles, some even carrying rocket launchers, whoever they are their nothing to scoff at.

"Don't let them get to the weapons!" Sinbad orders "destroy them!"

The Knights sets charges and destroyed the weapon caches to prevent them from falling to enemy hands, led by the Archdemons they adopted a loose formation to fight, if they stick close to each other they'll blow them to bits.

It was pure chaos as panic residence ran away, and insurgents indiscriminately cut them down and destroy several structures, it's obviously a terror attack to cause further damage.

"Sir!" A gold clad Immortal ran up to Sinbad "we received orders to return to the Garden this instant"

"I don't know if you can see this lad but we're in a bind right now" Sinbad said.

Automatic weapon fire cut through the retreating crowd as more explosion sound through the early night, the situation is getting more chaotic.

"We aren't the only ones in a bind Sir" the Immortal said.

"This isn't good news is it?" Sinbad dreaded.

"We lost all communications to other units, last thing we heard the Garden itself is under attack! Several other attacks were reported throughout the City!" The Immortal said in urgency.

A diversion? This is more of a terror attack but a coordinated strike! Sinbad pulled an Archdemon close to him "have you contacted Jaune!?" Jaune is still in the Garden, with him leading the defence the Garden would hold.

"I've tried, Sir" the Archdemon said "but he's not picking up and all communications are lost"

The sound of gunfire and explosions ripple through the the City in several directions, black smoke rise from the slain as the orange hue sky turned into a midnight black, there's no choice but to fight and breakthrough.

"It's like a boarding action, lads" Sinbad motivated the defenders "keep tight, watch each other's back and pray to every God in Remnant"

A building were demolished as a mechanical walker burst through it, armed with all manners of weaponry and painted on the side is the same flame eating jaw. The Atlesian Paladin opened its missile pods and poised to strike the hapless defenders.

Things are definitely not looking good.


	6. Burning City

Chapter 6: Burning City

Jaune slowly push himself up the bed with a splitting headache, the stress must have turn to fatigue as he couldn't muster any strength to his limbs and his vision is swimming.

He groggily get off the bed and reach his comm device, getting it in front of his face the device didn't respond, he attempted to channel a bit of aura but he's barely even standing, he must be very tired.

"Urgh, I need a day off" he said to himself.

Sitting on the side of the bed he took his time to gather his bearings, his body is sore and head ringing, his sight is bit of a blur but overall his body is still serviceable.

There's awfully a lot of noise going on outside his room, and the orange light bleeding through the window blinds is oddly bright for being nighttime, more strange is that all of his aura-devices isn't working, either he couldn't channel aura for the time being due to being very tired, or something bad is going on.

And if there's one thing Jaune learned for the last eight years, there's always something bad going on.

The sound of running steps, gunfire, panicked shouting and explosions all but confirmed his suspicion.

Jaune tiredly sighed deeply and mentally prepared himself for battle, tonight is going to be a very long night.

Forcing himself into action he quickly debated and weight his next action, getting himself into his armor would cost him an hour, swiftly he grabbed and wore his chainmail shirt and armed himself with a sword, he can't go to battle naked but he couldn't afford being dressed for it, his undergarments would do, so to speak.

Discreetly he peek through the blinds, the whole city is on fire and possible the Garden itself is currently under attack, from here Jaune could grasp the situation; the enemy must have staged several diversionary attacks throughout the city and when chaos and panic settled in and the defenders spread thin, they release their full force and assault the Garden.

A textbook strategy, it was simple but effective, but what Jaune couldn't identify is the enemies composition and quality, they have numbers that's for sure otherwise they won't use this tactic, but Jaunes main concern is the current state of the Garden.

Stealing his resolve once more he burst out of his room and scan the premise, the hallways are empty but there are debris scattered about, a strong explosion shook the Garden-Palace more masonry falling, Jaune righted himself by the nearby wall before he lose his balance, his strength haven't returned yet but he can't stand idle, with a grunt he broke into a jog down the halls.

Several hallways are blocked because of the damage the Garden sustained forcing Jaune to find another path through several diverging hallways or through the holes on several rooms, even forced to go either up or down the building, it was like a maze.

Jaune is on the third floor and in the part of the building facing the wide Garden where the palace took its name from, below see an Immortal Officer barking orders to his charges.

The stairs are in ruins and he couldn't effectively navigate the crisscrossing hallways so he vault out of the balcony and landed with a roll startling the Immortals.

"...ow" Jaune breath out, his body is still sore and jumping from the third floor isn't doing him any favors, unwilling to lose face he push himself up almost losing his balance and composure.

The Officer recovered from his shock strike his chest with a fist in salute "Lord Arc! Thank the Gods your here! We have a situation on our hands" the officer state the obvious.

"Fill me in" Jaune ordered "who's attacking us, composition, is the defense holding, Baldwin and the Viziers?"

"Attackers unknown" the officer reported "identified by a fire eating maw, enemies are using outdated human firearms but they have a lot of firepower and several Paladin mechanical walkers, the walls are holding and we're keeping them at bay but there's too many of them that were about to be overwhelmed, and the Court have been evacuated"

Jaune nodded "Very good, I'll be taking over the defense, take me where our defence are thinnest" he command.

The Immortals escorted him to the walls where reinforcements are desperately needed, no doubt his Knights would be there fighting and he won't be surprised if Bucephalus manage to free himself and join the carnage, what he worries about is the investigation team and Sinbad that went to the city, they can handle themselves but it's the leaders duty to be worried for his subordinates.

Hopefully there not in a tight spot right now.

Sinbad is in a tight spot right now, stuck between a death spitting mech and a hard place.

With a lack of firepower of their own and little means to neutralize the Paladin, the Archdemons decided to withdraw to a more defensible position, meet up with pockets of defenders and form up a defensive perimeter, it's a plan Sinbad can get behind with since the word 'withdraw' is in it.

Unfortunately with buildings being blown up and crumbling all around them the city turn into a large ruined maze, many parts of the city is blocked off due to collapsed buildings and infrastructure, which bring us to his current predicament.

"Got any ideas?" Sinbad turned to his Archdemon companion.

"A few" the demon said "scatter and avoid getting hit, pelt at it and take out its eyes and sensors or we get close enough to penetrate the cockpit"

"Do you have a plan in mind where we won't get killed?" Sinbad asked.

"I in fact do" the Archdemon pat him on the back "keep moving and don't get killed"

Sinbad laughed "that's a plan I won't fail!"

The engines of the Paladin roared as it begin its assault, the Paladin is a prototype, slender in build, have lighter but thinner amor, armed with rocket pods on the back and instead of a pulse gun on both hands it's armed with a heavy rotary machine gun on the right and a hydraulic fist on the other.

The Insurgents didn't even bother cover up the exposed ligaments, wiring and vital systems, an advantage they can exploit.

The Paladin fired its rockets onto them, Sinbad and the Archdemons scattered avoiding the initial attack, the Paladin then started reving up its rotary gun and mows everything in front of it.

The Archdemons hit the deck, some of them were hit but their plate armor prevent any from penetrating, some were deflected, Arcadian armor technology is phenomenal but they can't take that kind of hit a second time.

Sinbad wearing lighter armor of leather and chainmail underneath don't have such impressive defense, he dive behind some fallen debris the bullets punching through the masonry and passing through his head.

The Archdemons returned fire with their assault rifles using bullets designed to penetrate thick armor and tear apart organic materials like bone, hide and muscles to better combat Beasts and infantry, the more heavy armor of the Paladin despite being considered light can be tricky to deal with.

The Paladin absorbed the return-fire, it's not penetrating but it's leaving obvious dents on the frame, several lucky shots can do the trick but Arcadians don't consider luck in anything.

The Pilot proves competent enough, instead of taking the fire it dashes forward taking the Archdemons by surprize, the Mech slammed his fist on the ground rupturing it causing the Demons to stumble, this in turn allow the Paladin a clear shot to turn them to ribbons.

It's started rotating its main weapon but a powerful shot knocked its aim off course, the bullets fly widely and missing the downed Demons.

Sinbad pulled out the bullet case from his pistol "these rune ammo is insanely expensive" he commented.

Pulling out another rune-enchanted bullet and reloading he fired another shot directly at the Paladins cockpit area, the Mech ducked as the bullet grazed it but igniting its rockets at the back.

The Paladin whales and kneeled from the explosion, Sinbad throws away his pistol and run towards the downed mech.

Pulling its hydraulic fist back the Mech shot out its fist to crush the coming Demon, Sinbad slide under the kneeling mech and rolled behind it, quickly he grabbed at the frame and climb on the top of the Paladin.

The metal beast stand up and shake violently to dislodged Sinbad but he held fast, Sinbad grabbed another pistol from his belt and fired with the same enchanted bullet, it left a big dent but otherwise unpenetrated.

The Paladin now flayed its arm above its head to knock him off, Sinbad ducked just in time from being hit in the face.

The Archdemons on the ground recovered and began shooting at its legs, the focus fire was too much for the Paladin to handle as the legs gave in.

"Here!" An Archdemon throws his rifle to Sinbad, he caught it and unload its entire clip at the top of the Mech, sparks and bullet casings fly and steel moaned as the metal is beaten from the point-blank onslaught, the armor was surprisingly thick but once the clip was empty Sinbad draws his sword and plunged it at the Mech.

Moments later the Paladin leaned forward and crashed to the ground defeated, Sinbad jumped down the downed machine laughing.

"What's so funny?" An Archdemon asked as he retrieved his rifle.

"Never had this much fun in years!" Sinbad answered.

"Come on" Another Archdemon said "we can't risk another encounter"

Sinbad paused and process what the demon said "did you just jinx it?"

As fated not one but three Paladins emerged from the rubble surrounding them, all guns trained at them.

Sinbad raised his hands in surrender as the demons readied their own weapons "is it too late to say my prayers?"

A sharp shriek pierced through the sky, a giant armored griffon crashed landed on one of the Paladins destroying it from the weight, with its sharp wings he cut another Paladin to two, the third Paladin unloaded its rotary cannon but the griffon deployed its shield and negated it, the large buckler deflected many of the shots, with a flick from the wrist a gladius shot out and the griffon cleaved through it's quarry.

Sinbad blinked and blinked again, he raised his hands high to the sky "Thank you Gods!"

"It's my Lord's steed Bucephalus, he must have got out from the Garden" an Archdemon said.

"Who cares how or why he's here! What's important is that we're saved" Sinbad approached the griffon who was poking at the scraped Paladins testing if it's still alive.

"Thanks for saving us!" He thanked the griffon who just now acknowledged his existence "can you take us to Jaune?"

Bucephalus stared at him for a minute and suddenly flies off leaving Sinbad and the Archdemons to their own devices.

"What's that all about!?" Sinbad yelled at the now gone griffon.

"He won't listen to anyone other than an Arc, so come on" An Archdemon urged him.

The team regrouped and began climbing top the rubble to get through, Sinbad steadily reached the top of the pile and gaze at the city "the whole city is on fire…"

All around them the capital city of Eden is in flames, pockets of fighting can still be heard as the panic of the citizens all throughout the streets, block by block more insurgents move to converged on the Garden intent to besieged the Royal Palace.

"I'm seeing around thirty to fifty more Paladins heading towards the Garden" an Archdemon observed "can't tell anymore from here"

"Right" Sinbad climbed down the heap of rubble and discovered a human assault rifle belonging to an Insurgent, he picked the weapon up and found some ammo from the remains "to the Garden we go then"

"Wait" an Archdemon stopped him "even if we reach the Garden we'll be all killed and contribute little" he warned.

"Then what can we do then?" Sinbad asked "we need to do something"

"There is" a different Archdemon cuts in "notice there isn't a single ship flying, if we investigate the nearest skyport we can secure aerial dominance"

"Who isn't to say they either haven't destroyed them already or commandeered it?" Sinbad questioned.

"There's a military outpost there, not even an enemy ship is flying and the majority of their forces is at the Garden, their trying to keep aerial elements grounded" the demon assured.

"And your confident of your deduction?" Sinbad isn't entirely convinced but Jaune specifically bought them to Eden for something like this.

"We're Archdemons, Sir" the lead Archdemon said reloading his rifle and pulling the rod back lock and loaded "it's our sole purpose"

Sinbad laughed and nodded "Right, lead the way"

The team moved out heading towards the nearest skyport, whether they find anything is still in question but if they managed to recover any gunships they could easily regain control of the whole situation.

"Let's just pray Lord Arc can hold them off long enough" an Archdemon said.

"There! You done it again!" Sinbad yelled.

Jaune clicked his tongue 'can I hold them long enough?' He thought to himself watching the siege unfold.

The Garden of Eden is a towering ziggurat surrounded with supporting buildings, towers and several layers of walls all build symmetric to each other, each side is completely identical as well as the distribution of troop placements and equipment, and because of that the Insurgents decided to focus their efforts on one side to breakthrough.

The defenders are the Immortals, gold and copper colored armor in a distinct avian design of scaled plates like features and segmented armor for their limbs, armed with a curved shield that covers their arm and armed with a spear, scimitar and curved compound bows for range combat, each Immortal also carry two namphas for good measure, a clay jar filled with a flammable tar-like substance.

The defenders have the advantage of their tower mounted Ballistas and arbalist along the walls, here are lots of traps waiting for the Insurgents the deeper they move through the Garden, their dust will serve as nutrients for the flora.

Not only does Jaune have the Immortals and the trap studded walls of the Palace itself he also have Eden's armoured units to hold the line, Edenite Tanks are sleek and elegant shaped like a chariot, the Tank uses a powerful gravity engine allowing it to float off the ground giving it incredible mobility, but it does have its disadvantage.

The Grav-Tank is lightly armored mostly relying on its speed and maneuverability, something the confined space of the Garden can't allow, its main gun lacks a turret, though it fires very rapidly it lacks the power needed to penetrate medium class vehicles and rely on its Auxiliary guns and turrets to cover blind spots, it's like a cross between a weapon platform a light tank and a tank destroyer.

The Insurgents on the other hand are mostly covered in ragged robes and wear metal masks with the likeness of a dragon, underneath their robes are Atlesian ballistic body armor and armed with Vale rifles modified for ease of use and concealment, they come in large numbers and know how to use their advantage of range weapons to the fullest despite being technologically inferior.

Their greatest weapon and threat are their Paladins.

There's more than hundreds of them, all armed with a rotary machine gun on the right, hydraulic fist on the left and on the back sets of rocket pods, the frame looks fragile and lightly armoured but their number and firepower makes up for their vulnerability to the Grav-Tanks that are a bit more stronger armor and rapid firing gun, their high numbers suspects their being manufactured instead of being smuggled.

Jaune duck and cover as as series of explosive shells come crashing down on them, perhaps the most difficult thing to worry about is the grunts armed with rocket launchers and mortars, their tearing their defense apart in just sheer volume and destructiveness.

In the midst of it Jaunes mind began formulating thoughts and theories of the nature of the attack, the number of weapons and equipment they posses is beyond the projected numbers of every Intel he have on the illegal weapon trade, was this planned out for years? Decades even? Or were they fabricated locally? It doesn't add up.

What are their goals, their agenda? Why are they trying to destroy Eden? Is it there faith, or something far more sinister, the more Jaune thinks about it the more he's convinced that he was chasing his own shadow, but who would benefit from this devastation?

Jaune snap back into reality as explosive ordinance rain down the defenders, explosion rock the earth as the insurgents try to break the Garden walls, the defenders return fire by launching explosive shots from their Ballistas and catapults, Grav-Tanks quickly repositioning and making short work of the Paladins that overstep.

"At this rate we'll be overwhelmed!" An Immortal said alarmed.

Jaune sighed, this is a very serious situation and there's no room for being lax or waning, but ever since becoming Duke of Albion things like battles, sieges and war become so common it become some day job.

This near-constant state of war and conflict really takes a toll to the body, mind and soul, he is afraid that no matter how much he pays it won't be enough, it would never be enough.

"Hold Fast!" Jaune command "Pull out all tank units to the inner walls, set charges to the outer defense to cover our withdraw"

"Withdraw my Lord?" An Immortal clarified.

"If they push forward through the section we abandoned we can flank them with the neighboring sectors and funnel the flow of enemy troops" Jaune explained "their not stupid so they'll know it's a ruse but it's the only way if we're going to continue fighting without reinforcements"

The Officers send the word and all armoured units pull back to ready for the proverbial 'Last Stand' Jaune intends to stand and not be his last, the Immortals set the charges and collapse the nearly failing wall, a nice obstacle and kill zone for the insurgents to cross.

Paladins are quickly falling left and right from the Ballistas on the towers and walls, penetrating their 'heart' or ripping them apart from the sheer volume of bolts but for every mech that fall about three more take its place.

The flow of the insurgents attack is well coordinated, these 'grunts' are trained and the Paladins are even employing squad-level tactics not to mention their numbers, this is no ordinary Insurgency group or Cult but some kind of paramilitary force.

From the back lines Jaune can see his Knights are fighting near the collapse outer walls, it seems the insurgents are coming in force, a spearhead unit that can potentially reach the deeper parts of the garden.

With no additional forces to spare Jaune did what every good leader must do "Who's the CO here?" He asked the Immortals that are acting his bodyguards.

"I am Lord" an Officer step up.

"Regulate any available units to fortify any sections that needs it and keep trying to get in touch with reinforcements, take over for now" he ordered.

"And you Lord?" The officer asked.

"I should be where I should have been a while ago" he declared drawing his sword and marching to the front lines.

"My Lord! We need you here to lead us!" An Immortal try to dissuade him.

"I am" Jaune answered "I'm a knight first and thus I lead at the front, join me if you wish" he said and this means nothing is going to stop him joining the fray now.

The fighting is intense as steel clash and tear at each other as black dust rise high to the sky, Jaune and his bodyguards forged a path through the mass bodies of soldiers to reach the thick of the fight.

"Our Supreme Lord is here!" A Knight announced renewing their fury and vigor, some of them were his original Knights while many are new to the Order, glory seeking younglings eager to impress.

Jaune charged in the fight and clashed with one of the insurgents, surprise seeing a human if he ever know what a human is but it matters little as he raised his sword at him.

Jaune don't have a shield and only wearing chainmail, but compare to most of his enemies he is much more experienced and skilled, he parry the strike and give one of his own, his sword bounced off the armor giving the insurgent time to chop his head off, Jaune bend back avoiding the strike to his neck, and duck from the follow up, he got low to cut his leg and finish him off.

These frontline fighters are different to the rest of the insurgents, more better equipped with Atlesian power armor under their robes with chainmail sewed on the inside, they fight with Eden bronze Khopesh and a small square shield made from wood with a bronze face on their forearms.

And their both aggressive and trained, definitely the heavy elite infantry Jaune suspects they are, they can put up a fight he can give them that.

More of the insurgents shock troops are coming in and showing no signs of slowing down, there's even an odd Paladin managing to reach this far in their defense which means he really need to get serious.

Jaune picks up a Khopesh from his fallen foe, the thing is made from Edenite Bronze which means their more heavier than Arcadian steel, but the extra weight is just what he need.

He gripped the Khopesh with the edge facing up and engaged the enemy, he raised the Khopesh high and send it down hard, the trooper blocked it but his shield was caught by the hook forcing him kneel or risk tearing his arm off, Jaune quickly decapitates him.

The maelstrom of battle echo in the night sky is he fought one after another, alarmed by the straining of metal he rolled to the side to narrowly avoid a fist from a Paladin, recovering Jaune enchanted his sword and charged the metal Goliath, the blade cut through the Paladins leg cleanly, severing its arm and thrusting through the cockpit.

Jaune draw his sword from the Paladin, black smoke escaping through the wound, he step back and catch his breath, stabbing his sword to the ground to support him.

His body feel so sluggish, like the longer he stay the more weaker he gets, this time more so than usual, he drop his Khopesh as his left arm is feeling quite numb and his legs are about to give in, something is sapping his strength.

The answer he can think of is he's been drugged possible before the attack even began, there's an enemy on the inside.

Forcing himself to stand back up and grip his sword tightly, Vincent would have to wait a bit more longer, he'll fight the drug with his determination.

"Push them back!" He rallied his Knights around him, the defenders held the line and began shoving the insurgents back from the outer walls, the battle is swinging to their side.

Jaune double-handed his blade and with all of his might cleave through a troopers shield and armor, his vision is getting blurry from the drug but his mind is focus as he cut them down with each swing weaving through each other.

One of the rebels manage to get behind him and swing his Khopesh at his back, Jaune cried in pain as the rebel cut through his chainmail and spill his blood.

It was the first time in a thousand years the sands of Eden taste the blood of Man.

In a fit of pained rage Jaune turned and swing his sword so hard it shattered his sword and cleaved the poor unfortunate Grimm in a mangled heap of armor as his body return to dust.

Jaune fell to his knees, the drug is doing work weakening him and he's bleeding from the wound on his back, blood trickle down wetting the sands with Crimson water.

With great effort he forced himself up and grabbed the Khopesh his adversary used on him, still wet with his blood.

The pain is like a flame, his back feels like it's on fire slowly eating him until there's nothing left like ash and cinder, this pain is a reminder, that he is still alive, a good pain if any.

He raised the Khopesh he retrieved high, the firelight reflecting from the metal as a beacon "Close Formation! Not an inch!"

A Paladin shifts and trained his cannon at them, a stream of bullets fly the night sky leaving a dazzling display of light to mow them down.

The Immortals closed ranks, the shield wall held the storm of lead. It takes Grimore to take on Grimore any other material except Aura or Dust simply won't do.

The Phalanx advanced with spears forward, inch by inch the insurgents are being pushed back, combat is protracted and brutal only skill prevails, no tricks involved, a true battlefield.

Jaune in his waning strength weaved through their ranks, each strike removes a rebels head from its body "the moons beautiful tonight…" He whispered to himself, the light of the shattered moon oddly comforts him, this struggle he offer to Luna.

Many have died and many more will too, in this land of faiths and gods those that survive till dawn will live, and he intends to see it.

"This place has gone to ruins, hopefully my ship is intact" Sinbad said, somewhat optimistically.

The Port is crawling with insurgents, what remains of the garrison hold themselves up in the hangers, and the ships sitting on the tarmac were sabotaged preventing their use.

"If we can remove the Paladins the ships are safe to take-off" an Archdemon advised.

"I don't know" Sinbad said "there's awfully a lot of Paladins and rebels in between, we need more than a squad of Archdemons and a free Captain for this one to work"

"Sir!" An Archdemon that was scouting the area returned "I have contacted remnants of the garrison on the far side of the Port" he reported.

"Good, their strength?" The lead Archdemon asked.

"Ten Grav-Tanks and fifty Immortals, they came from Eden 5th armoured regiment specialized in armoured and anti-armor warfare" the scout relayed.

"Too few to take all those Paladins out" the lead demon assets.

"Actually" Sinbad said "it just might be enough, take me to them"

A pair of grav-tanks charged at the enemy formation, the Paladins unleashed a blistering hail of bullets and rain down rockets at them.

With grace and precision the tanks dodged the barrage elegantly, strafing around them they fire upon the insurgents with full force.

The Paladins reposition but before they can fire off another pair of tanks emerged and flanked them, then another and another in several directions, this force the rebels to split their fire reducing their chances of actually hitting and destroying the tanks.

The Grav-Tanks strafe around their quarry as they rain down death, quickly mowing down rebels in the hailstorm of lead and ripping the Paladins to pieces in multiple directions.

A company of demons advanced in loose formation, taking out any stranglers that survive the initial attack, the battle was fast paced, a single error spelled death and a couple of tanks were destroyed by the sheer volume of enemy fire.

As the last Paladin falls the company rushed to the nearest hanger, some of the gunships are damaged but still able for limited operations.

"Get to the ships! Even now the Palace in under siege" the lead Archdemon urges the remaining company to prep the gunships to reinforce the defenders still fighting.

"Thanks to you we were able to reclaim the port" the Archdemon turned and complemented Sinbad.

"A tactic we used back in the navy when faced with leviathans" Sinbad said "though even then, these gunships won't do much especially how banged up they are"

"They serve as a diversion for the Palace" the demon said "I ask of you to go to the Academy and request aid from the Mages"

"The Mages?" Sinbad questioned "that's on the other side of the kingdom, is that the reason why we need to secure transport?"

"A Brother of Lord Arc studies there, the situation is already worse, their bound to answer the call" a small fleet were hastily assembled and were sent off, majority of the gunships are heading to support the besieged Palace, Sinbad and several transport ships fly in speed towards the Academy to plead with the Mages.

It's a race against time.

High in the sky Sinbad can clearly see the scope of the attack, the city all but ruins and rebels with their mechs are crawling everywhere and at the heart of the kingdom the Garden of Eden is surrounded by enemies like a flood.

"Can't this thing go any slower!" Sinbad pushed the ships furthur.

"It's...been a great honor, Jaune" was the last words of a Knight that served him when he first began before he turn to black dust.

All around him more of his brothers are falling, the rebels are chipping away at them, bit by bit, though they didn't advance an inch it's only a matter of time till the line breaks.

On his knees, bleeding from the many wounds across his body and leaning on a dull Khopesh, Jaune is in a tattered mess of iron links and cloth, his body is failing but the fire in his eyes are still burning.

"Burn the Garden of Paradise!" An insurgent yelled as another wave surge through the breach.

"Hold them back!" Rallied the Immortals as they pour their very heart and soul in defending the Palace.

Jaune forced himself to get back up, if fate decide he'll die tonight then he'll die at the heart of the battlefield, only a few squads of his Knights still stands and throughout the night the rage of battle roared, the moon is slowly setting signaling the coming dawn.

One way or another, it must end now.

Mustering everything he have left he yelled at the top of his lungs "Slaughter them all!" was his command.

Like a man possessed Jaune rallied his Knights around him and charged headlong to the fray, blades fly quickly, heads roll as the Knights cut through the middle of the onrushing wave.

"Desecrators of all that is Holy, they deserve nothing but the edge of our blades! Kill the Infidels! Slaughter all that stands in your way" Jaune coarse them to greater levels of mindless violence, he is tapping what's been hidden in the hearts of all living things.

Gone was the disciplined and drilled formations of the immortals and the Knights lost any trace of chivalry and honor to the wind and was replaced with an unbridled primal rage and fury, discarding their spears and shields and charged with swords with a beastial roar.

Their eyes glow red, mouths unhinged and widens showing razor fangs and black smoke emitting from their bodies, you can put a Knight in a Grimm but you could never remove the Grimm.

Slowly the balance shifted, lost in the haze of battle, Jaune set himself loose ignoring the agonizing pain of his body and the screaming of his mind, in a moment of clarity Jaune felt a disturbing feeling of fulfillment, he finally found where he belongs; The Battlefield.

Four scores of insurgents died by his blade and four score more, cutting through each and every one of them the more Jaune fought like there's no tomorrow, throwing away his sword when it breaks and shatter to be replaced then another until it all ends.

The insurgents is starting to thin, that furious charge was all they need to push them back and break them, as they slowly withdraw they pushed their advantage and pushed it hard.

"Leave no survivors!" Jaune command "Rip them apart if you have to!"

Those Knights fully consumed by their battle lust did exactly just that, fully armored monsters barrel down the broken earth, mauling their unfortunate prey and ripping them from limb from limb with their clawed hands.

As the battle unfolds the Sun dared to peek over the horizon only to witness such mind destroying carnage, the smouldering city is covered by smoke, dust and the ash of those that died.

Like the trumpet of the Angels a fleet of Edenite gunships emerged from the light of dawn, their grav-engines sings as their talons roared raining and spitting a hail of rockets and ripping lead.

The already devastated city were further devastated as the Immortals would rather salt the earth than admit defeat, the massive carpet bombing of the entire city mercilessly eradicated the insurgents, and shattering their morale.

As Jaune and the rest of the defenders push onwards their reason and logic slowly returns, battle lines were reformed and smaller groups start to coordinate with the others.

Those that were unable to control their beastial fury are considered 'fallen' and were killed by their brothers swiftly and mercifully.

The battle settles and their victorious but at what cost? The city is in ruins, hundreds of thousands died, holy places and temples turn to rubble for some overly complicated scheme, whatever they try to accomplish is yet to be seen.

The Sun gathered enough courage to occupy the sky, illuminating the extent of the damage, the rebels killed to the Grimm and the defenders wary and scared, but remain standing.

Jaune slowly with his failing strength stand upright, he must serve as their symbol an example and he intents to be just that, a new day have come and they have won.

Proudly he stands, raising his sword high "I offer this Victory, to Remnant!"

The Knights and Immortals that gather around him followed suite, joining the cheer and jeer of their hard-fought victory, the sweetest nectar in the life of a soldier.

*SHOOK!*

Jaune flinch and look down to see a crossbow bolt through his chest, slowly his body began to breakdown, blood gushing from his mouth, ears, nose and eyes like a geyser, his Knights scrambled to his aid.

Pullin the offensive thing Jaune glanced at the bolt and his eyes widen, it was poisoned but a poison unlike anything he used before, a substance he recognized only in myth and legend, choking from his own blood he whispered.

"D...Drag...ons Bl...ood" he said before darkness takes him.

"Dragons Blood!?" A Knight yelled in alarm "Impossible!"

"Bring him in, quickly!" The Knights carried their dying Lord to safety.

Jaunes blood is red but then started to turn black, thick like tar a side effect of the poison, from the puddle of blood it stirred and slowly emerged a small reptile like creature whining during its birth, a Knight quickly put an end to that.

The Knights scattered to prevent any Grimm Dragons from being born from Jaunes infected blood, when suddenly the ground shook knocking whatever building that survive the ordeal of the night.

Jaunes blood seeped into the soil and from there a fully grown Wyvern was born, the Dragon roared as more of his kin awaken from their blood-birth, they started to drool an ichor that gives birth to creeps and other dragon like beasts.

Jaune was lucid enough to bear witness the effects of the poison, it infects his blood for Dragons and other Grimm to be born from, even now the poison is running in his veins awaiting to touch any form of dust to convert it into a monster.

The Wyvers let out a mighty roar together, the very air shuddered from their power, their red eyes shows no love to anything even to the source of their own creation of to their blood-father, their sole purpose is to kill and destroy and Remnant will once again know why it came to be known as Remnant.


End file.
